


Плечом к плечу

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки и Тайге было хорошо вместе, но Тайга уходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плечом к плечу

Дайки со свойственной ему избирательной слепотой упустил тот момент, когда все пошло наперекосяк. В один прекрасный день понял: стало иначе, по-другому. Меньше прикосновений, меньше смеха и острых шпилек, меньше времени, разделенного на двоих. 

— Притерлись, — подмигнул Дайки и положил руку под голову. Колкие короткие волосы щекотно впивались в кожу, и он морщил нос, на переносице собирались лучики-морщинки. 

— Да, точно, — Тайга лениво тянул гласные, уставившись в потолок. Лампочка горела тусклым желтым светом, от которого болели глаза. Он жмурился, словно кот под холодным зимним солнцем: вроде и не ярко, но привычка щурить глаза осталась.

В воздухе витал насыщенный запах весны, проскальзывавший через приоткрытое окно: рядом с домом росла величественная сакура. Она клонила к земле тяжелые ветви, усеянные розовыми цветами. За ночь бледные лепестки устилали тротуар сплошным шелковым ковром.

Потолок давно не белили, трещины в штукатурке змейками вились вокруг люстры. Матовый плафон казался серым из-за пыли, лежащей на нем внушительным слоем. Его бы снять, да помыть, собрать паутину в углу над кроватью, вымести сор из углов... Собраться и привести квартиру в порядок, но лень. Большой серый паук вольготно расположился на серебристом кружеве. Он ужинал пойманной, крепко спеленатой мухой и не обращал внимания на людей. Дайки муху было не жаль: побеждает сильнейший. Если есть шанс — хватай его.

Дайки потянулся так, что кончики пальцев достали шершавой стены, перевернулся на бок и сграбастал Тайгу левой рукой, притягивая ближе. Лежать, уткнувшись ему в затылок, чувствовать грудью спину — приятно. Дайки повел носом, шумно вдохнув пряный аромат Тайги. От него за милю, наверное, несло сексом и немного потом, а еще чем-то неуловимо родным, привычным. Большой, под стать Дайки, уютный, домашний.

— Я вот о чем подумал, — негромко выговорил Тайга, — сколько людей живут с теми, кого не любят? Или любят человека, но не могут быть вместе.

— Ну, многие, наверное, — он ответил осторожно, будто прощупывая тропу в болотной жиже. 

— Будешь ржать — врежу, — предупредил Тайга, мазнув локтем по ребрам, но Дайки и не думал. Кагами поерзал на сбитой простыни, поджал пальцы на ногах и продолжил:

— Счастливы те, кто может жить своей любовью.

Дайки наискось провел по его животу кончиками пальцев — огладил, ожидая продолжения, покружил вокруг впадинки пупка. Вряд ли это был вопрос, на который требовался ответ, но, похоже, Тайга хотел услышать что-то определенное. Он затаил дыхание, нетерпеливо выжидая. Бывают вопросы-ответы, похожие на неизвестную саперу бомбу. Что не скажи — глупо, как не изворачивайся — нарвешься на ссору. Приглядываешься к механизму, рассматриваешь со всех сторон, осторожно касаешься пальцами и следующее, что видишь — белый потолок больничной палаты. Воздух пропитан запахом лекарств и дезинфекции, рядом с ухом монотонно попискивает оборудование, отражающее ломанную линию жизни. Рука пониже локтя перебинтована, а вместо кисти — пустота… Кости, мышцы, сухожилия и кожа превратились в пыль, разбросанную взрывом. Но несуществующие больше пальцы послушно сжимаются в кулак.

Голос у Тайги был низкий, с хрипотцой, чертовски сексуальный и гипнотический. Он совершенно точно об этом знал и пользовался на всю катушку. Говорил, словно удочку с аппетитной наживкой забрасывал, Аомине видел его раз на рыбалке. Крючок — острый и блестящей — сокрыт аппетитной наживкой, поплавок безмятежно покачивался на волнах. А стоило рыбе заглотить приманку, Тайга подсекал, упирался пятками в мягкую землю у ручья и вытаскивал ее, сияющую чешуей, на берег. Рыба беззвучно открывала рот, ловила воздух, которым не могла дышать, и захлебывалась на суше, как это не парадоксально. Тайга иногда говорил так, что даже у усталого, сонного Дайки внутри что-то екало, словно глубже впивался рыболовный крючок. 

«Воды бы принести, — подумал Дайки, наслаждаясь ощущением близости, тепла и завораживающим голосом Тайги, — поставить бутылку у кровати, чтобы не вставать. Протянул руку — взял».

Тайга закончил говорить и снова ждал ответа. Дайки все-таки не удержался — куснул плечо, оставляя розовый отпечаток зубов, улыбнулся так, чтобы Тайга ощутил кожей, и пробормотал, касаясь губами шеи:

— Везет им.

Дайки прислушался к чужому дыханию, чтобы понять понравился ли Тайге ответ. Была у него особенность: если раздражало, говорил сразу. Вспыхивал словно порох от неосторожной искры, готовый искать виноватых и правых и доказывать свою точку зрения. А не говорил, так замирал, вытянувшись туго натянутой струной, чтобы обуздать гнев и недовольство. Читать Тайгу Дайки научился примерно через полгода отношений, а уж после оргазма это было легче легкого — раскрытая книга. Кагами не шевелился, дышал ровно, отодвигаться не спешил, поэтому Дайки решил — нормально.

Тайгу он любил. 

Любил сонного и неуклюжего, когда Тайга, спотыкаясь, с закрытыми глазами плелся в ванную по утрам. Дайки нежился в постели, обняв подушку, пахнущую им, и прислушивался к звукам из ванны. Любил грубого и несдержанного, когда Тайга хватал за отвороты пиджака и не целовал, а скорее кусал губы, подбородок, шею, обводил языком выступающий кадык. Он заставлял откинуть голову назад, собирал в горсть короткие волосы на затылке и тихонько рычал, словно заявлял: «Мое». Любил мягкого и раскрытого, позволяющего вылизывать чувствительное местечко под коленкой. Тайга жмурился от удовольствия, царапал ногтями простынь, коротко постанывал и поджимал пальцы на ногах. Любил молчаливого и сосредоточенного, когда Тайга готовил, колдуя на кухне. Дайки иногда застывал на пороге и тихонько наблюдал за процессом создания ужина. Любил угрюмого и недовольного, хмурящегося из-под отросшей челки, но любил издалека, ради своего же блага…

— Замерз? — он провел ладонью по прохладному гладкому боку. Тайга завозился под рукой и подтянул колено к груди. Разгоряченный после секса он быстро остыл, кожа покрылась мурашками. Поэтому Дайки отпустил его и нашарил на полу одеяло, накрыв себя и Тайгу. Пришлось немного поджать ноги, но это не особенно волновало. Он снова обнял Тайгу, погладив ключицы, поскреб ногтями мягкую кожу и положил руку на грудь. Под его ладонью размеренно билось сердце, исправно разгоняющее кислород по чужим венам. Дайки широко зевнул и закрыл глаза. Выключать свет было лень, а под стук сердца Тайги он засыпал на раз-два, стоило прижаться щекой к острой выступающей лопатке.

«За водой сходит сам, если захочет», — подумал Дайки, проваливаясь в зыбкий сон.

 

_Ему снилась зеленая лужайка перед домом. Изумрудная трава, на которой лежал Дайки, блестела на солнце, словно омытая дождем. Вокруг вился густой, терпкий аромат ликориса, космеи и знойного прогретого лета. В саду было душно: ветерок с ленцой раздувал тягучий прогретый воздух, не принося облегчения. Над головой высилось голубое прозрачное небо, безжалостно расплескивающее солнечный свет. Его брызги теплыми каплями оседали на любой поверхности, до которой могли дотянуться._

_«Лежать бы так, чтобы не трогали», — подумал Дайки, вдыхая солнечный воздух. На душе было тревожно — вроде, все в порядке, но неспокойно. Покой имел нехорошее свойство заканчиваться в самый неожиданный момент. Так мелкие облака неожиданно оборачиваются черной грозовой тучей._

_Он сжал в пальцах сочные, но жесткие стебли – рука окрасилась зеленым, липким соком. К витавшему аромату многоцветья добавился свежий запах травы и сырой от полива земли._

_Дайки поглядел направо — Тайги рядом не было. Под ухом раздражающе громко стрекотал кузнечик, сокрытый в плотным живым ковром. Он цыкнул, нахмурился и неторопливо поднялся. Из дома, что Дайки выбрал своей целью, был слышен приглушенный шум, будто помехи в радиоэфире. Идти по траве было неудобно и непривычно: кроссовок на ногах не было, ступни кололи острые подстриженные стебельки. Каждый шаг отзывался звонким хрустом, казалось, он шагал по битому стеклу. Переступал Дайки аккуратно, как если бы по лужайке и в самом деле было рассыпаны осколки. Со стороны он, наверное, выглядел смешно — высоко задирал колени, будто цапля._

_Еще мальчишкой он часто бывал на заброшенной стройке. Там всюду валялся битый кирпич и бутылки, блестящие на солнце стеклянными шейками-горлышками. Были там и темно-коричневые, и прозрачные, и зеленые, словно потемневшая под жарким солнцем листва. Множество блестящей опасности, что подстерегало детей, не знавших и не думавших о микробах, бактериях и прочей чуши, что вдалбливали старшие. Но Дайки ясно помнил, как боязно было показывать разбитое колено родителям, а после, когда щуплый подслеповатый доктор вытаскивал пинцетом стеклянное крошево, еще и больно. Доктор поправлял на переносице съезжающие очки и сочувственно покачивал головой, чтобы потом снова поправить сползшие очки._

_Скрипучее рассохшееся крыльцо было очень старым и шатким: лаковое покрытие, если оно когда-нибудь было, давно исчезло, резьба на перилах совсем истерлась, оставив на память о себе невнятные борозды и выпуклости. Ступеньки были гладкие: полированные тысячами босых ступней и нагретые солнечным светом, который скользил по деревянной поверхности. Аомине распахнул тяжелую, скрипучую дверь и вошел в темное, после яркого света улицы, помещение._

_В доме было прохладно и жутковато. Цветочные обои свисали со стен длинными полосами, обнажив желтоватую стену, колченогие стулья громоздились один на другом, но пол был чистый, словно его отмыли, натерли до блеска специально к приходу Дайки. Возле покосившегося стола Тайга сосредоточенно разглядывал две пары кроссовок — свою собственную и Дайки — и морщил лоб._

_— Какого мы тут потеряли?— недовольно поинтересовался Дайки. Он огляделся внимательнее. В дальнем углу прихожей стоял старый рояль. Одна ножка треснула так, что сквозь черное лаковое покрытие проглядывало дерево. Клавиши были одного цвета — серого. Он подошел ближе, сдул пыль и нажал на одну. Рояль отозвался сухим дребезжанием. Дайки брезгливо подул на палец и вытер его о ладонь. — Ну и местечко!_

_— Не знаю даже, какие надеть, — Тайга рассматривал кроссовки, то дергая шнурки, то пробуя рукой стельку.— Как думаешь, они мне подойдут? — он показал Дайки черную пару._

_— А мои тебе для чего? — искренне изумился он. Подошел ближе, совсем не понимая, что за чертовщина творится, и потребовал:_

_— Давай сюда обувь и пойдем скорее._

_— Как хочешь,— обиделся Тайга, — только не думаю, что они тебе пригодятся, - он фыркнул, но перебросил Дайки черную, связанную шнурками пару и сердито упрекнул:_

_— Вечно так! Весь пол уделал! А я старался, мыл… Сегодня должны были приехать мои родители — знакомиться с тобой. А у нас такой бардак! Мы собирались сделать ремонт, не забыл? — Тайга хватил кулаком по колченогому столику так, что он страдальчески заскрипел. — Ты хотя бы подстриг лужайку?_

_Дайки поймал кроссовки и кивнул — лужайку он, наверное, стриг. Помнил запах свежесрезанной травы, плывущий по воздуху. И колючую лужайку тоже помнил. Только какие еще родители? И какая к чертям лужайка? Бред._

_— С кем знакомиться?— недоуменно переспросил Дайки и перебросил один кроссовок через плечо, оставив их висеть на связанных шнурках. — У нас будут гости?_

_— Ну да! Папа и мама, прилетают из Америки поглядеть на тебя. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты настолько идиот, что тупее быть просто нельзя! — Тайга презрительно скривился и махнул рукой. — И для чего я только им тебя показываю?!_

_Подначек Дайки не любил, несправедливых упреков — тем более. А за то, что Тайга нес сейчас, можно было оттрахать его прямо на пыльной крышке рояля. Просто стянуть штаны и забраться смоченными слюной пальцами во внутрь. А когда Тайга начнет задыхаться, лежа животом на серой поверхности, и просить о большем, вставить в него по самые яйца. В качестве воспитательных мер, чтобы не зарывался и знал, кто из них хозяин. После, забрызгав спермой его светлые ягодицы, можно будет спокойно выслушать и об изгвазданной футболке и грязи на полу. Главное, чтобы рояль не развалился в самый ответственный момент._

_Аомине обернулся, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы и уставился на пол. Идеально чистый, сверкающий в редких, пробивающихся сквозь пыльные занавески лучиках пол действительно был измазан бордово-красными отпечатками ступней. У Дайки пересохло во рту и на мгновение стало так жутко, что колени подогнулись. Пылинки, исполнявшие трепетный танец в прошитом светом воздухе, прянули от него в стороны._

_Он уселся на пол, не обращая внимания на возмущенный оклик Тайги, и осмотрел ноги. Окровавленные ступни выглядели так, будто он в самом деле прогулялся по битому стеклу. Маленький зеленый осколок мутно поблескивал, выглядывая из ранки, Дайки закусил губу и попытался вытащить его, но вымазанные пальцы скользили по стеклу. Несколько длинных, неглубоких порезов красными воспаленными росчерками пересекали щиколотки. Кровь на них набухала крупными бусинами, подрагивала на краях разодранных ран, прежде чем медленно скатиться вниз, аккуратно обогнув выступающую косточку. Джинса, впитывающая кровь, багровела на глазах. Боли не было совсем, только ужас. Руки дрожали, как после долгой тренировки._

_— Черт, пожалуй, я свои больше тоже не хочу носить. Пойду за новыми, — тихий, равнодушный голос Тайги выдернул его из полузабытья-марева, которое встало перед глазами от вида собственных ног. Пальцы на руках стянуло подсыхающей кровью, а в ушах стоял тихий гул, который, казалось, переместился из всего дома в его голову. Дайки попытался встать, сипло откашлялся, оттер ладонь о футболку, но липкие от крови ноги скользили по паркету. Тайга безучастно прошел мимо, не обратив внимания на протянутую руку. Черно-красные кроссовки остались стоять на темном перекошенном временем столике._

Дайки вынырнул из сна резко, будто получил под дых. Сердце в груди заходилось, как сумасшедшее, в ушах еще стоял ровный въедливый гул. Он сел на постели и вытер мокрое лицо. В животе ворочался липкий страх, такое бывает после пережитой встряски. Рядом билась занавеска: ее трепал прохладный весенний ветер. Дайки поднес руку к лицу, осматривая, еще не совсем проснувшись. В тусклом свете лампочки его кожа казалась темнее, чем была на самом деле, но следов крови на кисти не было.

— Дерьмо, — проворчал Дайки с облегчением. — Привидится же!

Он поднялся с постели и тихонько прошел до кухни. Мебели в их квартире было немного. Узкий стол у окна, маленький холодильник в углу, три шаткие табуретки. По полу нещадно тянуло, и у Дайки мгновенно замерзли ноги. В окно заглядывал узкий месяц, потому он не стал зажигать свет. В холодильнике оставалась бутылка воды, назавтра надо купить еще. Глотнул прямо с горлышка, пластик хрустко смялся под пальцами. Прохладная жидкость скользнула в желудок, чуть притушив ощущения сна. 

Прихватив с собой бутылку, он вернулся в постель и забрался под одеяло. Рядом беспокойно завозился Тайга.

***

Тайга сказал, что уходит, через неделю. Большая сумка, стоявшая посреди комнаты, мешала ему, но Тайга не обращал внимания. Методично собирал одежду, неаккуратно бросая. Дайки и не думал, что тряпок у него столько. Он сдержано наблюдал за сборами, прислонившись к стене, и размышлял о всякой ерунде: что приготовить на ужин, как найти ту песню, что ему понравилась, не зная ни исполнителя, ни названия… Сердце то с силой колотилось так, что, казалось, сломает ребра, то билось чуть слышно, будто его и нет совсем. И Дайки еще не решил, чего он хочет больше: разбить Тайге нос или вытряхнуть вещи из бездонной сумки и запереть в ванне. Вместе с собой, конечно. Разговор по душам вспоминать было неприятно, но мысли то и дело к нему возвращались.

— Куда уходишь? — он отвлекся на мгновение от ноутбука и повернулся к Тайге. Темная майка красиво обтянула рельефные мышцы спины. Одна подушечка наушников была сдвинута на скулу так, чтобы слышать, что происходит в квартире. 

— Просто ухожу.

— Свежим воздухом подышать? — уточнил Дайки и снова отвернулся к экрану, быстро щелкая клавишами клавиатуры. Пальцы его скользили невесомо и уверено.— Привет Тецу.

— Я так больше не могу, я устал. Тебе всегда «несерьезно», правда? - Кагами засунул ладони в карманы широких штанов. Они так низко сидели на бедрах, кокетливо приоткрывая тонкую черную полоску волос, уходившую за резинку, что, казалось, сейчас сползут вместе с бельем. 

— То есть, сейчас ты говоришь о том, что уходишь от меня? — клавиатура вторила Дайки громким хрустом. Он снова развернулся к Тайге, снял, наконец, наушники и прищурился. — С кем-то трахаешься, да? — злобно спросил он. — Кто это? Неужели он лучше меня? Или, может, ты себе бабу нашел? С большими сиськами.

— Вечно у тебя «баба с большими сиськами», — скривился Тайга.

Дайки встал со стула, неторопливо приблизился к нему, оскалившись, будто снова они в старшей школе во время матча, схватил за грудки так, что футболка затрещала. Тайга устало вздохнул, словно ничего необычного он не произнес, мол, встречаются-влюбляются-расходятся, что тут такого. Он отцепил от себя руки Дайки и покачал головой.

— Отвечай! 

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — на сей раз голос у Тайги был утомленный. Так взрослые объясняют маленьким детям в двадцать пятый раз, что даже жарким июльским днем в фонтан лезть нельзя - простудишься.

Дайки был уверен, что не проиграет, пусть даже команда соперника обставит в счете, но он сам в любом случае останется в выигрыше. В то, что Тайга ему изменяет, он действительно не верил. Даже в больном бреду Дайки знал, мог поклясться чем угодно — верный. Просто захотелось ударить побольнее, сковырнуть корочку на запекшейся ране, провоцируя на драку и агрессию, разбить о него кулаки в кровь, сломать пару стульев, снести с подоконника аляповатую, недавно подаренную вазу... Чтобы потом вместе идти за новой, как у них бывало не раз. Но ваза осталась целехонькой стоять на своем месте.

В воздухе опасно запахло вызовом, спором и адреналином. Финалом таких ситуаций обычно становился секс горячий, жаркий, жесткий. Секс не ради удовольствия, а секс как свидетельство силы, секс, как возможность доказать собственную правоту, иногда безнаказанно прибегая к грязным аргументам. Тайга снова пожал плечами, мол, болтай, сколько влезет, и вышел, не поддавшись на откровенную провокацию. А Дайки впервые подумал: 

«А если, все же серьезно?»

— Уходишь — иди, держать не стану. Только выметайся быстрее в таком случае. Ты ведь знаешь, что приползешь обратно? — наверное, он зря это сказал, но сдержаться не получилось. Слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем Дайки успел подумать.

— Это вряд ли, — уронил Тайга и, смерив его тяжелым взглядом, вытащил из нижнего ящика шкафа свою проклятую сумку, которую спрятал там сразу после переезда.

Пока Кагами собирал вещи, не прячась и не скрываясь, уверенно расправив плечи, Дайки успел разозлиться. Злоба затопила жаркой удушливой волной, поднимаясь откуда-то изнутри. Черное, горькое, неправильное, отчаянное. Сердце кровью несло ее по артериям, заставляя гореть каждую клеточку, в которую она пробиралась с кислородом. Перед глазами появлялись образы: Тайга гуляет под ручку с девчонкой, Тайга смеется, запрокинув голову, а она — маленькая и хрупкая — висит на его руке, будто он ее собственность, Тайга раздевает блондинку и целует ей живот, спускаясь ниже... 

«Что за бред? Его Тайга! Его! — Дайки с силой стиснул зубы, казалось, еще немного и они начнут крошиться. — Уходит, потому что устал…»

— От чего ты, блять, устал? — хрипло спросил Дайки, сжимая кулаки. — Озвучь настоящую причину, а не нелепую отговорку. У тебя появился кто-то, к кому ты уходишь?

— Нет, — Тайга помолчал, задумавшись, сжимая в руке серую толстовку. — Я просто больше не хочу с тобой оставаться. Я больше не люблю тебя.

— Как можно было разлюбить за один день? — взъярился Дайки. — Что за муха тебя укусила? 

— С чего ты взял, что я разлюбил тебя сегодня? — Тайга безжалостно глядел в синие глаза, нахмурившись. Он сунул скомканную толстовку в сумку. — Разве ты не заметил, что мы вместе по инерции, просто вместе. Я не хочу больше так жить.

Дайки с силой стукнул по стене кулаком, выругался и вышел из комнаты, оставив Тайгу в одиночестве. Из кухни донесся звон посуды и, чуть позднее, стук чайника, который Дайки поставил на плиту. Дрожащими руками он вытащил чашку из сушилки и аккуратно поставил рядом. Все его действия были точными, выверенными, короткими. Протянуть руку. Осторожно сжать пальцы на тонкой ручке. Медленно вытянуть. Мягко прикрыть дверцу, чтобы не стукнула. Так бывает, когда пытаешься сдержаться, погасить злобу, что клокочет внутри. За окном светило жаркое солнце, но ему было холодно.

Тайге потребовалось двадцать минут на то, чтобы собрать сумку и, негромко попрощавшись, тихонько защелкнуть за собой замок на входной двери, притворив ее за собой. За двадцать минут чай успел остыть и подернуться мутной сероватой пленкой, поэтому Дайки вылил его в раковину. За двадцать минут пламя гнева, бушевавшее внутри, утихло само собой, спалив злость, отчаяние и обиду. За двадцать минут внутри Дайки образовалась блаженная мерзлая пустота, сковавшая внутренности толстой коркой льда. 

Оказывается, двадцать минут — это очень долго.

Дайки вскрыл панель сотового телефона и вытащил сим-карту. Выбросить номер рука не поднялась, потому он пристроил его на верхнюю полку шкафа, мазнув пальцами по пыльной поверхности — до лучших времен.

***

Ледяной пласт, намерзший внутри, затрещал по швам и вспух кипящими проломами через пять дней. Пять долгих дней Дайки жил как обычно: на завтрак — омлет, но чуть пригоревший, длинный рабочий день, когда ощущения, будто окружают одни идиоты, угрожающе зашкаливают, молчащий телефон, ах, да, у него же новый номер… Вечером коробочка тайской еды «на вынос», бутылка газировки и гулкая тишина, от которой не спрятаться ни за монотонной болтовней телевизора, ни за громкой музыкой, стучащей по нервам. Эта тишина неприятно перекликалась с льдистой пустотой внутри, словно из Дайки вынули что-то ценное. Не больно, но не хватает.

Он глотал шипучую газировку прямо с бутылки, запивая остроту пищи, напиток приятно щекотал язык и небо. От газировки перехватывало горло, но особенный вкус жженого сахара Дайки любил. Он съехал с дивана на пол и уставился в потолок, покрытый сеточкой трещин. Давно бы пора порядок навести, но лень. Он подолгу сидел за компьютером, бесцельно бродя по сайтам, выключая его далеко за полночь, ложился в постель и засыпал мгновенно, не успевая устроиться удобнее — уставал, чтобы в шесть утра подняться и наскоро съесть систематически подгорающий омлет.

То мерзлое, что было внутри, потихоньку нагревалось и таяло, оставляя обмороженную плоть и оголенные нервы. 

Запах — первое что ударило тогда, когда Дайки не ожидал.

Он обернулся рефлекторно, почувствовав аромат любимого парфюма Тайги. Запах окутал Дайки с головы до ног, обернув в приятно пахнущий кокон. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и судорожно забилось, будто после особенно быстрого рывка или красиво забитого мяча. Ладони стали влажными, поэтому Дайки, не глядя, вытер их бумажной салфеткой и бросил смятый квадратик на тонкую пластиковую столешницу. Он судорожно впивался взглядом в каждого, стараясь найти Тайгу среди посетителей кафе — плевать, что подумает этот самовлюбленный идиот! — но безрезультатно. Дайки повел носом, силясь вынюхать откуда идет знакомый аромат. Никого отдаленно напоминавшего Тайгу в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. Позади него устроился мужчина, читавший газету. Дайки отклонился назад — аромат стал сильнее.

Стоило бы удовлетвориться — искомое было найдено, но Дайки испытал такое разочарование, как в детстве, когда вместо приставки родители подарили ему велосипед. Он вернулся к своему подносу с обедом и, отломив кусочек хлеба, положил в рот. Хлеб отдавал плесенью, и Дайки выругался, выплюнув кусочек на стол. Захотелось сломать кому-нибудь челюсть, но он ограничился тем, что высказал стремительно бледнеющему официанту, что он думает об из забегаловке. Официант заикался, извиняясь, и притащил десерт за счет заведения, но упорно твердил о высоком качестве продуктов, поставляемых в кафе. Дайки только рукой махнул, мол, иди уже, черт с тобой. В конце концов, не щуплый официант был виноват в тех выводах, что он сделал. Есть расхотелось, но он заставил себя доесть рис. Одуряющий запах Тайги был всюду. От него горчило во рту и сжимало горло, словно плотными, широкими тисками. Аомине закрыл глаза, закусил губу и глухо застонал, понимая, что скучает. Скучает по ушедшему Тайге.  
Кусочек вишневого пирога он есть не стал.

Кое-как закончив рабочий день, Дайки решил пройтись пешком до дома. Весна скромно отступала, позволяя лету вступить во владения на несколько недель раньше. В воздухе пахло зноем и солнцем, от броских стеклянных зданий несло теплом, впитанным за день. Асфальт мирно тек под ногами, расползаясь серым пятном в свете заходящего солнца. Тени, отбрасываемые зданиями, становились все длиннее, нелепо вытягиваясь и повинуясь остаткам света. На душе у Дайки было муторно.

Он старался не думать о Тайге — гнал прочь мысли, но чем упорнее он старался выбросить его из головы, тем настойчивее воспоминания возвращались. Хотелось снова обнять, вдохнуть запах, прижаться губами к виску и не отпускать долго-долго. От таких мыслей было одно спасение: обида. Стоило ему воскресить в память «я тебя больше не люблю», как внутри волной поднималась едкая злоба. Она разъедала тоску, словно серная кислота — вполне надежное средство.

Весна — это время счастливых парочек, гуляющих под дождем из лепестков сакуры. Лепестки кружатся в воздухе шелковистыми лоскутками. Девчонки ловят их ладошками — счастливые, а парни снисходительно наблюдают, словно это они совершили маленький подвиг во имя радости своих любимых. К вящему удовольствию Дайки, весна заканчивалась в этом году раньше, чем обычно, и сакура отцвела. 

Дома он поставил старый номер и, ругая сам себя, прослушал голосовую почту. Сообщений было пять: одно с работы, одно от Тецу, где он бесстрастно просил перезвонить, и три от Сацуки, пара из которых вполне вежливые, а третье заставило его улыбнуться. Он не стал перезванивать, снова вытрясая сим-карту из телефона. Не то, чтобы он надеялся и ждал, что Тайга позвонит. Просто… Просто… вдруг бы он пропустил что-нибудь действительно важное.

Второй удар настиг его ночью, когда Дайки был совсем беззащитен. 

Он целовал Тайгу яростно, сильно прихватывая тонкую кожу зубами, оставляя метки на шее и острых ключицах. Дышал Дайки загнано, срывался на стоны и терся пахом о бедро Тайги, словно боялся не успеть, упустить или выпустить. Дайки придавил его своим весом к постели, закинув руку и ногу, так что Тайге было не выбраться. 

— Ты мой! — рычал Дайки, забираясь пальцами под футболку, разминая кубики пресса. И Тайга выгибался под его рукой, помогая стащить с себя одежду. Ткань-предательница перекручивалась и не желала отпускать Тайгу.

— Мой… — он глухо выдыхал, скользя шершавыми, сухими губами по горячей напряженной плоти. Обкусанные, испещренные кровавыми стрелками, они наверняка царапали нежную чувствительную кожу, и Тайга судорожно хватал воздух, без слов умоляя о большем. 

«Мой, — думал он, слизывая набухшую капельку смазки с головки и с силой нажимая на уздечку кончиком языка, проводя мозолистой ладонью по стволу, — никому не отдам». 

Тайга резко подбросил бедра вверх; его член скользил во рту Дайки, проезжался по нёбу, горячей тяжестью давил на язык. Кожа Тайги порозовела и покрылась испариной, капелька пота стекала по виску. Он старательно приподнимал голову, напрягая пресс, чтобы видеть движение налитой кровью плоти меж блестящих от слюны губ Дайки. Шалые, совершенно сумасшедшие глаза подернулись дымкой желания. 

У Дайки стояло крепко, низ живота сводило сладкими судорогами – предвестницами оргазма, которые мяли ему живот тонкими щупальцами — обжигали, словно медузы. Тайга выгибался под ним, хрипло стонал, и комкал пальцами простынь, упираясь пятками в мягкий, прогибающийся матрац. Он был таким желанным, горячим и соблазнительным, что Дайки был готов кончить только от его стонов. А когда Тайга просунул свою ступню между его ног и надавил на тяжелые яички, осторожно касаясь мошонки, перед глазами Дайки расцвели яркие цветные пятна. Тайга немного сдвинул ногу, и большой палец уперся в сжавшийся анус. Дайки сильнее стиснул губы, стараясь ускорить темп и помогая себе рукой, головка члена касалась стенки горла. Он поерзал над ступней Тайги, стараясь погладить свой ноющий от возбуждения член. И когда Тайга неуклюже погладил у основания, немного царапая нежную кожу ногтем, Аомине кончил. Он забыл на мгновение о Тайге, выплеснувшись на измятую простынь тягучей белесой струей.

Когда он открыл глаза, Тайги рядом не было. Под его головой лежала влажная от пота и слюны подушка, а в трусах было мокро и липко. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и сильно прикусил, сжимая зубы до тех пор, пока во рту не появился медный привкус солоноватой крови.

Ощущение потери сдавило грудь металлическим обручем. Безумно хотелось ощутить всем телом тепло Тайги в реальности, вытянуться рядом, закинув на него ногу, да втянуть носом родной запах. Тайга обычно спал на животе, во сне уползая на свой край постели, но не возражал, когда он перекатывался за ним. Дайки зажмурился так, что перед глазами стало светло, плотно стиснул губы, не обращая внимания на боль, и не позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть. Боль можно было терпеть. Нужно было привыкать терпеть боль.

Тайга ушел.

Но он вернется.

*** 

Если бы кто-то сказал Дайки, что ему будет так не хватать Тайги, этот кто-то получил бы в морду. И, пожалуй, не один раз. Аомине бы бил методично, без замаха, скорее, чтобы наивный доброжелатель не зарывался. Костяшки на правой руке бы окрасились кровью, и неважно чьей — самого Дайки или несчастного, взявшегося желать ему счастья. И, ощутив физическую боль, он бы подавил другое чувство. То, что не исчезало столь же быстро, как затягивались ранки от зубов на коже — страх. Липкий страх вынужденного одиночества — ломка. Дайки не думал, что останется один, что Тайга может просто собрать вещи и уйти, негромко хлопнув дверью на прощанье. Он настолько принадлежал Дайки, словно врос, пусти корни, да так цепко, что отодрать их оказалось почти нереально.

На вешалке в прихожей до сих пор висел его ключ. Яркий и громоздкий брелок — желтый кругляк-смайлик. Иногда он громко бряцал, гремел о крючок и широкую деревяшку. Тогда Дайки вздрагивал и вслушивался в звенящую тишину, надеясь расслышать глухой звук шагов. Тайга войдет в комнату, присядет на подлокотник дивана, скрестит ноги в щиколотках и взъерошит волосы рукой — родной, близкий, привычный.

Ключ бы давно снять, убрать подальше с глаз, чтобы не напоминал, но Дайки оставил. Спустя десять дней он уже не верил, что Тайга вернется просто так. Но надежда — зло, от которого нелегко избавиться. Он злился сам на себя, но ничего не мог поделать: абсолютно все в квартире напоминало о Тайге. Хоть о стену бейся. Любимая кружка нашла последний приют в помойном ведре еще на второй день, после ухода Тайги, а вот как быть со всем остальным? То, что не только его, но еще и Дайки?

Он держал в руке цветастую вазу, которую притащила Сацуки.

— На кой черт ты принесла сюда это? — Дайки брезгливо указывал на вазу, которую распаковала Сацуки. Шелестящая обертка и разорванная картонная коробка легли у ее ног.

— Для цветов, Дай-чан, — она торжественно водрузила жуткое цветочное нечто на подоконник. — Вдруг вам кто-нибудь цветы принесет, куда поставите?

Вид у Сацуки был хитрющий, словно она только что обманным путем заставила Аомине идти на тренировку. Она провела пальцем по подоконнику, поморщилась и собрала мусор, вручив его Дайки. Картон и упаковочная бумага отправились в корзину под столом.

— Мальчишки, — пробормотала Сацуки, скорее неодобрительно, — как же жить без вазы?

— Спасибо, — Тайга явно давился смехом, но старательно удерживал торжественное выражение лица. Ну, на всякий случай.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто решит подарить мне букетик, — усмехнулся Аомине. — Я даже знаю, куда бы я этот букетик ему воткнул.

Тут Сацуки расцвела такой ехидной улыбкой, что Дайки стало страшно. Ничего хорошего вид Сацуки не предвещал. Она все хорошо продумала, а он уже вляпался в ее план по уши. Дайки пока не знал, где именно вляпался, но подозревал, что это ему вряд ли понравится.

— То есть, Дай-чан, ты хочешь сказать, что мой подарок тебе совсем не пригодится? — Сацуки прищурилась. — Уверен в этом?

Дайки даже успел пожалеть о своих необдуманных словах и собирался сказать что-то вроде: «Сделаем из нее подставку для зонтов», чтобы подруга детства успокоилась, когда в дверь позвонили. Через несколько секунд в комнату вошел Тецу с большим букетом ромашек, завернутых в хрустящую бумагу. За ним маячил Тайга, которого, похоже, скрутило от беззвучного смеха.

— Держи, Аомине-кун, это тебе, — Тецу протянул цветы ему, серьезный и неулыбчивый. Дайки скривился и отступил на пару шагов, словно испугавшись, что букет выскочит из руки Тецуи, и сам найдет у него то самое место, куда Дайки грозился воткнуть его дарильщику.

— Куроко совсем не умеет дарить цветы, — задыхаясь от смеха, выговорил Тайга.

— Вот и ваза пригодится, — промурлыкала Сацуки, забирая у Тецу букет. — А ты боялся, что она в вашем доме не нужна. Теперь Кагами-кун будет дарить тебе цветы регулярно.

—Убью! — прошипел Дайки, грозно глядя на громко смеющихся Тайгу и Сацуки. Тецу деликатно молчал и кривил уголком губ. Что с них возьмешь?

Вечером, лежа в постели и прижимая к себе Тайгу, он думал о том, что ромашки не так уж плохи: постоят неделю и завянут. Хорошо хоть Тецу не притащил какое-нибудь карликовое дерево.

Он придерживал вазу за неширокое, расширяющееся ко дну горлышко. На ее гладком боку мозаикой были выложены цветы — розовые и лиловые гардении. Широкие лепестки поблескивали золотистой окантовкой. Он провел пальцами по рифленым лепесткам, коснулся тонких зеленых стеблей цветов. Наверное, эта ваза была красивой — Сацуки никогда бы не выбрала для него что-то плохое — но очень хотелось от нее избавиться. Сбросить вниз из окна, разбить о стену, чтобы фарфор разлетелся на тысячу осколков. Как и его паршивая жизнь.

***

Он выхватил Тайгу из толпы мгновенно, негромко охнул, покачнулся. Дайки даже показалось, что нагретый асфальт колыхнулся, вздыбился, словно землетрясение началось. Это было похоже на хорошо поставленный свинг левой, мощнейший удар, вышибивший из него дух — кулак врезался в скулу, хрустнул лопнувшей кожей, брызнул липкой кровью… Дайки старался отвести взгляд, но Тайга притягивал, как магнитом. Он был всего в нескольких метрах: близко, крикни — услышит, но все равно далеко, по другую сторону. Сердце билось где-то под горлом, стук крови в ушах заглушал шелест толпы. Люди, равнодушные к метаниям Дайки, терпеливо ждали, пока можно будет продолжить путь, ковырялись в портфелях, рассматривали ясное весеннее небо. Он сотни раз видел подобное в кино: глупейшие сцены, когда несчастные влюбленные, поблескивая влажными глазами, оказываются по разные стороны железнодорожного переезда. В воздухе разливается предупреждающий звон, шлагбаумы опущены, вот-вот с грохотом должна пронестись электричка… 

Ему казалось, что подобные недоразумения кинематографа — переслащенные романтикой, переполненные драмой — существуют специально для малолетних фантазерок, грезящих о большом и красивом чувстве. Для таких и любовь — нелюбовь, если не выстрадать, не проливать слез бессонными ночами, не вздыхать грустно, не прятать за улыбкой боль, не мечтать трепетно о свадьбе и пятерых сопливых малышах один другого меньше. Любовь должна достаться нелегкой ценой, ее нужно завоевывать, добиваться, выгрызать зубами, попутно орошая слезами подушку или грудь любимого, это как повезет… Дайки кривился и щелкал пультом, перескакивая на другой канал.

— Девчачьи сопли с сахаром, — согласно кивал Тайга, удобнее устраивая голову на его коленях. Дайки осторожно перебирал ярко-красные неровные прядки — Тайге нравилось. Он вообще походил на большого кота: казалось, погладь, приласкай, почеши за ухом — заурчит и выпустит коготки.

Диван в гостиной слишком короткий, ноги Тайги — ему самому вытянуться во весь рост тоже не удавалось — не умещались. Тайга поджимал колени к животу, терся щекой о тонюсенькие шорты, вызывая у него не самые приличные желания. И, если было настроение, кусал кожу чуть повыше коленной чашечки, сжимал зубами, балансируя на узкой, едва ли в миллиметр шириной, грани, что разделяла боль и удовольствие. Дайки застывал, боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть, пока Тайга осторожно чертил влажную дорожку кончиком языка до чувствительного местечка на коленном сгибе. И тогда обоим неожиданно становилось плевать на качество фильма, что шел по телевизору. Трахаться с Тайгой под слезливые монологи героев было ничуть не менее приятно, чем под выпуск новостей.

Электричка с визгом неслась мимо Дайки, а стекла, казалось, мелькали картинками прошлого. Тайга шипит от боли, окунув палец в кипяток. Тайга обнимает ладонями горячую кружку. Тайга громко смеется, запрокинув голову. Тайга сосредоточенно выбирает продукты в супермаркете и сердито хмурится. Тайга зачерпывает кончиками пальцев немного крема и кладет в рот — провоцирует. Тайга смотрит так, что дыхание перехватывает, наотмашь бьет взглядом…

Тайга. Тайга. Тайга.

Слишком много в его жизни было Тайги, чтобы просто так научиться жить без него. Честно говоря, Дайки и не собирался даже пробовать, в конце концов, нельзя выиграть не попытавшись сыграть. Он стиснул кулаки, расслабил сведенные плечи, выдохнул, немного повеселев. Когда, наконец, поднимутся шлагбаумы, он схватит Тайгу за шиворот, затащит в ближайшее тихое местечко и… 

Что будет дальше, Аомине не придумал. Слишком быстро пронеслась электричка, изворачиваясь, словно гигантский блестящий питон, исчезла за углом. Или слишком медленно. Потому что Тайги в толпе, спешащей через переезд, уже не было. 

 

***

В незанавешенное окно заглядывало жаркое солнце, лихие солнечные зайчики скользили по комнате, прыгая по стенам и полу. В безжалостном свете дня трещинки на потолке стали еще больше и приметнее, стены — серее, а комната — совсем убогой. Под окном заливался трелью соловей, облюбовавший раскидистые ветви сакуры. Дайки перевернулся со спины на бок, сбрасывая с ног смятую простынь, поскреб ногтями поясницу, задирая майку. 

Чем дольше пел соловей, тем отвратительнее становилось настроение Дайки. Ему хотелось снять неприметную птицу с ветки и крепко сжать в кулаке. Стискивать пальцы до тех пор, пока птаха, мешающая спать по утрам в выходной, не захлебнется тревожным треском. Он почти видел коричневые перышки, слипшиеся, измазанные кровью, плавно опадающие на пол. Что бы он делал с месивом из тонких птичьих косточек, внутренностей и мяса, Дайки не знал. Наверное, запаковал в полиэтилен и выбросил где-нибудь в парке. 

Нужно было встать, почтить своим вниманием душ и, может быть, приготовить завтрак, но шевелиться не хотелось. Тело, разморенное сном и бездельем, казалось тяжелым, совсем чужим, непослушным. Вместо нечетких размытых картинок сна, развеянного соловьем — Тайга. На него мысли Дайки перекидывались примерно через сорок секунд после пробуждения. Он по привычке спал на своей половине, так же по привычке тянулся к Тайге в полудреме, и просыпался от не-присутствия рядом. Чем больше проходило дней, тем отчетливее Дайки понимал: ему плохо. Без Тайги ломало, выкручивало изнутри, будто на центрифугу наматывало. Просто лежать — невозможно. Поэтому Дайки поднялся, натянул домашние штаны и поплелся в ванную. 

Чуть позже к нему без предупреждения нагрянул Тецу. Стучался он негромко, будто скребся в дверь, скользил костяшками пальцев по лакированной древесине. Если бы Дайки не ждал Тайгу, вслушиваясь в тишину, он никогда бы не услышал стука. 

— Добрый день, Аомине-кун, — прямой и открытый взгляд Тецу встретить было нелегко. Не потому что он пробирал до костей и, казалось, заглядывал в душу. Тецу был для него не чужим. Наверное, он был одним из немногих, кто мог с уверенностью сказать: «Маска». Он знал Дайки довольно хорошо, умел подмечать незаметное для других. Смотреть Тецу в глаза сейчас — выдать свое отчаяние и боль с потрохами. От того, кто когда-то понимал с полужеста, полувзгляда, не утаить за фальшивой бодростью гнетущей безысходности.

— Добрый, — хрипло пробормотал Дайки, отступая в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

Тецу, терпеливо дожидавшийся приглашения, переступил порог, снял коричневые туфли из тонко выделанной кожи и аккуратно поставил у металлической подставки для зонтов. Подставка отозвалась тонким стуком, когда он задел локтем белую пластиковую ручку торчащего зонтика. Казалось бы, всего лишь аксессуар, но Дайки слепо уставился на него, чуть хмурясь. Тецу проследил за его взглядом, неслышно вздохнул, легонько тронул его за плечо и первым зашагал в сторону гостиной.

Золотисто-черную подставку им тоже подарили, она была полной противоположностью аляповатой вазе. Тонкие металлические прутья вились спиралью, сужавшейся к низу. На самом верху — листочки японского клена, изящные прожилки оттенены красным, железные листья подрагивают в несуществующем ветру. Ручная работа. И три пылящихся зонта: один — черный с тяжелой деревянной ручкой, второй — прозрачный, с дурацким красным сердечком, третий — темно-синий. Зонт с сердечком — тоже подарок. 

Тецу окинул комнату внимательным взглядом, цепко прошелся по горе мусора на столе, чуть качнул головой неодобрительно, рассмотрев пустые бутылки колы. Дайки, наверное, стало бы стыдно, если бы внутри его не разъедала обида пополам с тоской. Чертова память! Если бы можно было затереть отдельные куски, Дайки бы так и сделал.

— Я могу присесть, Аомине-кун? — он замер рядом с диваном. Иногда Дайки казалось, что они знакомы не много лет, а неделю. Или точнее месяц, потому что всего через неделю знакомства Тецу не зашел бы в гости.

— Конечно, — Дайки махнул рукой, мол, делай что хочешь, размышляя о том, что слишком много в его жизни скопилось подарков. В его жизни стало чересчур много вещей для одного.

— Почему не берешь трубку? — Тецу бесстрастно посмотрел ему в лицо. — Момои-сан волнуется.

— Сацуки и до тебя добраться уже успела? — Дайки встал у окна, ткнул пальцем вазу. Она опасно накренилась, закачалась, но устояла на подоконнике. — Как обычно, успевает везде и всюду.

— Так нельзя, ты должен позвонить Момои-сан, — он заметил краем глаза, что Тецу положил ладошки на колени, словно примерный ученик, помолчал немного и глянул внимательно, пристально, перехватил взгляд Дайки. — Ты не сможешь прятаться постоянно.

— Разве я прячусь? — притворно удивился Дайки, громко фыркнул, отвернулся к окну, провел большим пальцем по горлышку вазы. На голубом небе — ни облачка, солнечные лучики играли на мозаичном боку вазы. — О чем ты, Тецу?! Никогда!

Он хотел бы расспросить Тецу о Тайге, узнать как он, не интересовался ли о нем, но язык, связанный гордостью, не повернулся. Вместо того, чтобы заговорить о том, что было важно, Дайки крепче стискивал зубы и все раскачивал вазу, подаренную Сацуки. Разлилось топкое вязкое молчание, пока Дайки боролся с собой, а Тецу, похоже, давал ему время, необходимое, чтобы решиться.

— Что же, Аомине-кун, тебе видней, но Момои-сан ты позвонить должен, — Тецу, наконец, дернул уголком губы, выражая недовольство. Только Дайки не смотрел на него, слишком увлеченный собой. 

Слова Тецу задели, ковырнули спекшуюся корочку, разодрали до крови начавшую, вроде, подживать рану. И вправду скрывался от всего мира в квартире-конуре, где под окном на рано отцветшей сакуре распевал звонкий неприметный соловей? Словно бы это могло помочь справиться с колющей болью внутри. Когда в сердце аккуратно, чтобы не убить, иголки втыкают. Дайки с силой потер ладонью грудь, глубоко вздохнул и не позволил маске осыпаться хрупкими осколками фарфора.

— Позвоню, как только, так сразу, — он отошел от окна, присел на истертый подлокотник дивана. — Чаю будешь?

— Спасибо, но мне уже пора. Я обещал Момои-сан заглянуть к тебе и передать… — Тецу замялся на мгновение, теряя невозмутимость. Кончики его ушей, выглядывавших из-под встрепанной шевелюры, предательски заалели. — В общем, передать, чтобы ты позвонил.

Дайки расхохотался вопреки своему настроению и хлопнул Тецу по плечу, словно они снова в средней школе. Неожиданно захотелось услышать, что же именно сказала Сацуки несчастному Тецу, что одно воспоминание об этом заставляет его краснеть. И, может быть, снова сыграть в баскетбол. Недалеко от дома, в двух кварталах он как раз видел старенькую площадку, огороженную сеткой. Асфальт там вспух трещинами, местами зияли выбоины, но кольцо упорно ждало игроков. Кольца всегда ждут.

Тецу ловко поднялся, скупо кивнул и направился к выходу. Дайки, конечно, был не лучшим хозяином, но в темную прихожую вслед за ним вышел — проводить. Тецу долго обувался, шнуровал туфли, сидя на корточках, потом поднялся, неуловимо передернул плечами и негромко спросил:

— Аомине-кун, я могу одолжить зонт? По радио говорили о том, что ожидаются осадки, но я так торопился к тебе, что забыл свой дома. Не хотелось бы промокнуть.

— Бери, — кивнул Дайки, привалившись к прохладной стене обнаженным плечом. — Мой — черный.

Сердце сбилось, пропустило удар, когда Тецу вытащил из подставки прозрачный зонт. Он был совсем новый, раскрывали его всего раз и то в квартире, даже под дождем не бывал.

Зонт притащил Тайга, вручил сверток, давясь от смеха. Подарки от него Дайки нравились. Но больше не сами подарки, а то, что Тайга их делал. Вроде как, помнил, думал, старался, выбирал, даже в упаковочную бумагу обернул, хорошо хоть бантик не повязал. От его внимания внутри разливалось вязкое, словно нагретый мед, тепло. Оно растекалось золотистыми нитями, перемешивалось с кровью, заставляло сердце биться глуше, сильней. Медовые нити охватывали тонкой паутинкой с ног до головы. Но подарки с девчачьими сердечками — это слишком, чересчур даже для Бакагами. Аомине захотелось стукнуть этим зонтом Тайгу, или лучше двинуть кулаком, чуть приукрасить физиономию, чтобы в следующий раз выбирал тщательнее.

— Охренел? — угрожающе нахмурился Дайки, он долго складывал злополучный зонт, стягивал прозрачным же ремешком, чтобы бить удобнее было. И как только спицы не сломались в его чутких пальцах?

— Я спасу тебя даже от непогоды, — он утер слезы и чмокнул опешившего Дайки в губы. — Я Супермен!

Дайки фыркнул, как-то обреченно вздохнул, но махать кулаками не стал. А зонт обрел свое законное место в подставке, как доказательство сверхъестественных способностей Тайги.

Картинка, возникшая перед глазами, была настолько яркой, живой, что Дайки ощутил вкус поцелуя Тайги, почувствовал его запах. Казалось, даже поймал видение руками, но стоило коснуться — Тайга рассыпался миллионом пылинок, даже невидимых в сумраке. Дайки сполз по стене, уселся на полу, вытянув ноги, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мужчины не плачут, а от этого, иной раз, еще горше.

***

До площадки действительно было рукой подать. Теплый шершавый мяч привычно лег в ладонь, мерное гудение, раздававшееся каждый раз, когда он касался асфальта, успокаивало. По телу разливалась топкая дрожь предвкушения — слишком давно Дайки не играл. Баскетбол каждый день казался чем-то из другой жизни, баскетбол, без которого невозможно жить — фантастической повестью, слишком надуманной, чтобы верить. Он успел забыть, как приятна тяжесть мяча, как восхитительна усталость в натруженных мышцах. На данк он не решился: кольцо выглядело слишком ржавым и хрупким, на таком повисни всем весом — отвалится вместе с креплениями. А вовсе не из-за того, что потерял форму. Но тело помнило, как нужно толкнуться ногами, как изогнуть запястье, с какой силой бросить мяч, чтобы он лег точно в кольцо.

Кольцо было чуть кривым, покореженным, но Дайки почти не мазал, а это самое главное. Мяч неудобно отскакивал от выбоин, менял направление из-за неровностей, но Дайки все равно чувствовал, как внутри понемногу разгорается почти исчезнувшее желание сыграть с сильным противником. Он бездумно бросал мяч, подбирал отскоки и снова делал броски; майка напиталась потом и липла к бокам, жаркое солнце припекало голову, а полуденный город сонно наблюдал за Дайки. Баскетбол — это лучшее, что придумало человечество.

А если разобраться, их с Тайгой «жизнь» тоже началась со стремления обыграть сильного соперника. Сначала в старшей школе, потом в колледже. Тогда желание обставить по всем статьям перекинулось и на повседневную жизнь. Переиграть друг друга в количестве соблазненных девчонок? Нет ничего проще! Выпить больше текилы? Да запросто! А после совсем незаметно стремление обернулось страстью, потом и вожделением. Дайки помнил, как испугался, когда у него в первый раз встало на обнаженную спину и ягодицы Тайги. Ему секса потом не хотелось еще неделю точно, но сны снились яркие, образные, выматывающие, с Тайгой в главной роли. А вот проснуться в одной постели после нескольких месяцев мучений и самобичеваний оказалось не так страшно. Забавно, но Тайга, как выяснилось, не возражал. Подумаешь, синяк под глазом и разбитая губа. Как говорил Тайга, за ноющий зад можно было и больше отгрести.

Секс с Тайгой оказался непротивным, как можно было ожидать, а чем-то само собой разумеющимся. И даже непривычная мускулатура, отсутствие пышной груди, узкие бедра, а, главное, член не пугали. Это был Тайга. Тот, кого Дайки признал как равного, достойный соперник во всем.

Сложнее было ужиться. Привыкнуть делить с кем-то постель, не стягивать одеяло, не пихать локтями, заботиться. Но Дайки везло. Или нет, это как посмотреть. Каждый раз, когда требовалось сделать малюсенький шажок навстречу, жизнь бесцеремонно пинала в нужном направлении, не давая перевести дух. Заботиться о Тайге? Пришлось, когда он слег с высоченной температурой, сбивал комом простыни то из-за сотрясающего озноба, то из-за жара. Дайки с ужасом вспоминал свой первый куриный бульон, приготовленный из растворимого пакетика. Вроде сделал все по указанному на упаковке рецепту, но Тайга так позеленел, что, казалось, его доконает не простуда, а супчик Дайки. А после того, как пару дней меняешь холодные компрессы, поишь жаропонижающим, перестилаешь постельное белье и чутко прислушиваешься даже во сне, никаких моральных преград для заботы о ближнем больше не возникает. 

С одеялом оказалось сложнее, Тайга им упорно оборачивался, особенно холодными ночами. Но Дайки, наверное, так даже нравилось. Он чаще просыпался по ночам, выпутывал Тайгу из одеяла и прижимался к нему заледеневшей кожей. А Тайга снова не возражал, переворачивался на бок, обнимал, словно грелка во весь рост, и тихонько похрапывал на ухо, перекинув жаркую ногу через его бедро. В груди Дайки разливалось умиротворение и что-то такое, что, наверное, называется счастьем. 

А еще они много ругались. Скандалили из-за любых мелочей, будь то выбор фильма для просмотра или вынос мусора. Ссоры по утрам оканчивались тяжелым хмурым молчанием. Оно больно давило на нервы целый день до самого вечера. Но Дайки знал, что когда он придет домой, Тайга будет занят ужином. Неважно, что решит приготовить он, но это будет очень вкусно, даже еще вкуснее, чем обычно. Дайки споро накроет на стол, расставит приборы, разрывая вязкую тишину только грохотом посуды, искоса поглядывая на сосредоточенного Тайгу. Не потому что хочется помочь, просто оттого, что Дайки нравится наблюдать за точными движениями ножа. И за тем, как Тайга готовит. Ужин пройдет в том же липком молчании, между ними будут проскакивать искры, воздух будет трещать от напряжения… До тех пор, пока Тайга не отложит нож и не пнет Дайки под столом. Или бросит в него кусочком спаржи. Или швырнет палочками. А Дайки не сможет не ответить, не получится у него промолчать. Завяжется драка, после которой кухня будет больше похожа на место преступления: всюду соус, кусочки еды, осколки посуды. А их драки заканчиваются сексом.

Вечерние ссоры заканчивались просто драками без предисловия из особенно вкусного ужина, впрочем, секс от того не становился менее приятным. Только уборки гораздо меньше.

Думать о Тайге — больно, не думать — невозможно. Он, казалось, заполнил собой все жизненное пространство. Куда не глянь — Тайга. Где-то бывали вместе, что-то покупали вдвоем, даже рекламный щит и тот напомнил. После того, как схлынула эйфория, вызванная бросками, баскетбол напомнил о Тайге еще сильнее, чем все остальное. Глупо было не предвидеть этого, еще глупее надеяться, что баскетбол излечит от сводящей с ума тоски.

Дайки бросил мяч в корзину чуть сильнее, чем следовало, выругался, ринулся за высоким отскоком. Лицо заливал пот, мокрая майка облепила грудь, солнце слепило глаза. А еще, он был зол. Зол на Тайгу до белых пятен перед глазами, потому что тот не хотел отпускать. Казалось, держал за грудки, крепко стискивая пальцы, может, прихватывая и горло, не давая дышать. Дайки катастрофически не хватало воздуха, он хватал его ртом, глотал, словно воду, но дышать все равно было нечем. Наверное, поэтому Дайки так неудачно наступил на выбоину в асфальте. 

Нога соскользнула, вывернулась под углом, и Дайки чуть не сел на шпагат. Он ободрал колено и ладони о горячий асфальт, громко витиевато выругался, сморгнул проступившие от боли слезы. Ладони саднило, на колене проступила кровь, на ссадину налип песок и пыль, нужно было промыть ранку, обработать антисептиком, но это после. Он уселся на землю и ощупал голеностоп, как смог, не снимая кроссовок. Лодыжка горела огнем, но расшнуровать кроссовок сейчас — позволить поврежденному суставу сдвинуться еще больше. То, что у него минимум — растяжение, Дайки знал наверняка. Казалось, сустав задевает о кость, стирается в жирную, перемешанную с кровью пыль. 

Мяч громко стукнулся о металлические звенья сетки, отскочил и остался лежать в паре метров от него. Дайки снова выругался, до хруста сжал зубы. Он не врач, определить степень тяжести растяжения вряд ли сможет. Идти домой самому — больно и страшно, а вдруг — серьезная травма, которую он только усугубит? Вызывать неотложку — логично, но не хочется. Он мгновенно придумал десяток оправданий, почему ему не нужно в больницу. Дайки не мог признаться даже себе, что вот он — шанс вытащить телефон и набрать единственный номер, который он помнил наизусть; позвонить Тайге, попросить о помощи, увидеть, снова вдохнуть любимый запах, прижаться к сильному телу, ощутить, что Тайга — рядом, опереться на его плечо без страха, что он раствориться в душном полуденном зное. Дайки подобрался, закусил губу, стараясь унять счастливую улыбку. Внутри расползалось чувство обжигающего предвкушения, от этого даже боль отошла на задний план, словно назойливое, но вполне терпимое насекомое.

Утерев пот с лица, он осторожно поднялся с горячего асфальта и осторожно доковылял до того места, где бросил рюкзак. Оперся спиной о плетеную сетку, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы утишить волнение — не хватало еще, чтобы Тайга возомнил себе невесть что. Но, все же, то, что через несколько минут, которые, пожалуй, будут самыми долгими в его жизни, он увидит Тайгу, наполняло его трепетом. Будто перед первым свиданием с симпатичной девчонкой, когда не знаешь, что сказать, чтобы не выглядеть круглым идиотом. Тайга не откажется помочь, Дайки не просто надеялся — знал. Не чужие ведь. 

Он достал из кармашка сотовый, поколебался мгновение, сглотнул вязкий ком, вставший в горле, и набрал знакомые одиннадцать цифр. Ожидаемых гудков в трубке не было. Равнодушный женский голос сообщил Дайки, что вызываемый абонент временно недоступен, но он может оставить голосовое сообщение после сигнала.

Он сбросил звонок до того, как раздался пронзительный писк, извещавший о начале записи сообщения. Телефон жалобно хрустнул пластиковым корпусом, на черной панели появилась тоненькая трещинка — Дайки слишком сильно сжал хрупкую вещицу. Он неловко опустил руку — сотовый звонко ударился о пышущий жаром асфальт; стоило Дайки разжать сведенные пальцы, рассыпался на несколько частей. 

Боль вернулась с новой силой, словно отключенный мобильный Тайги придал ей сил, вгрызлась в ногу. Дайки зажмурился, стукнулся затылком о сетку раз, другой. Над головой нещадно палило солнце, ему хотелось пить и в холодный душ, но сил подняться не было. По Дайки щекам катились горьковато-соленные капли, оседали на губах, сползали на подбородок, срывались на грудь. Зато стало чуточку легче — в груди распался мерзкий комок, отпустило. Но мужчины все равно не плачут, это все пыль, что попала в глаза.

***

— Дай-чан! — Сацуки угрожающе уперла маленькие кулачки в бока. — Почему ты не берешь трубку?

— И тебе — здравствуй, — вяло пробормотал он. Идти до двери было больно, несмотря на тугую повязку из эластичного бинта.

— Это просто верх наглости и эгоизма! Что я должна была думать? — она распахнула дверь, перешагнула через порог, не дожидаясь приглашения, уперла тоненький наманикюренный пальчик в грудь. — На домашний не дозвониться, сотовый отключен! Кагами-кун тоже не отвечает. Зато Тецу-кун отвечает, но так расплывчато, что непонятно, то ли у тебя все прекрасно, то ли ты в гипсе по самые уши и не можешь пошевелить пальцами, — Сацуки сердито фыркнула. — Пришлось брать выходные и ехать сюда. А ты знаешь, как это сложно.

Ноготь Сацуки колол через тонкую ткань футболки, но ее слова были острее. Сразу после колледжа Сацуки пригласили в университет Кумамото. И, действительно, Дайки с трудом представлял, как ей удалось получить выходные в самом начале семестра.

— Дай-чан, ты напрашиваешься на хороший подзатыльник, который вернет твои непутевые мозги на место! Если от них еще что-то осталось! Признавайся, что натворил?

— Проходи, — запоздало пригласил Дайки, отступая от дверей. 

От Сацуки не укрылось то, как неловко он двигался, припадая на левую ногу. Она сердито сощурилась, громко захлопнула за собой дверь, не отрывая от Дайки сурового взгляда.

— Ты идиот, Дай-чан! Просто непрошибаемый, — тяжело вздохнула она, усаживаясь на колени перед Дайки. — Хуже маленького ребенка, оставишь без присмотра ненадолго, и вот результат, — она бесцеремонно задрала длинную штанину, осторожно ощупала опухший голеностоп. — Был у врача?

— Был, — эхом отозвался Дайки. — Растяжение. Покой и никакой нагрузки на сустав. Буду пай-мальчиком, до свадьбы заживет.

— Ты неисправим! — Сацуки закатила глаза. — Почему не позвонил?

Она не стала дожидаться ответа, возможно, потому что знала Дайки лучше, чем кто-либо на свете. Не позвонил, потому что просить о помощи для него — признать собственную слабость. Абсурдно, конечно, но таков уж есть. Сацуки поднялась с колен, огляделась, поморщившись. Дайки и раньше не утруждал себя уборкой, а после травмы и подавно. 

— Не путайся под ногами, Дай-чан, — грозно предупредила она, повязывая фартук и бандану, которые извлекла из объемистой сумки. Дайки удивленно вскинул брови. — Что? Я же знала, куда еду.

Он в этом никогда бы не признался, но ему были приятны и забота Сацуки, и ее внимание. И даже тупая боль в груди казалась не такой давящей, когда рядом был кто-то. Пусть у Сацуки не получалось излечить своим присутствием зияющую рану, но обезболить, хотя бы немного, она могла.

Сацуки отмывала квартиру, громко ругаясь, отпуская ехидные замечания. Перво-наперво, осведомилась, не отвалились ли у Дай-чана руки, раз он не мог помыть посуду. Сунув нос в ванную, она обожгла Дайки таким свирепым взглядом, что ему стало страшно. Она едва доставала Дайки до груди, но иногда он предпочитал без возражений сделать так, как сказала Сацуки. Она никогда не посоветует для него ничего плохого.

Сацуки внимательно окинула взглядом сидящего к ней спиной Дайки. Молчаливый, подавленный, даже не огрызается, похоже, мыслями далеко. Сацуки даже знала, где именно, и беззвучно желала Кагами-куну получить несварение. Она осторожно помешала рис, убавила огонь. Сковорода на соседней конфорке весело шипела раскаленным маслом, Сацуки, не торопясь, положила отбитые и обвалянные в сухарях кусочки свинины. Пока мясо обжаривалось, она вернулась к салату, нарвала кусочками латук, добавила кунжут и рубленую морковь, залила соусом. Перевернула зарумянившиеся отбивные, сполоснула руки холодной водой, прижала мокрые ладошки к горящим щекам.

Дайки она знала и любила с детства, так, наверное, любят старшие сестры непутевых братьев, выросших у них на глазах. Да, он был далек от идеала, о его лени и эгоизме можно было слагать легенды, но он был для нее самым лучшим. И плевать ей было, прав Дайки или нет; она не знала причин ухода Кагами, но какими бы они ни были, Сацуки хотелось задушить Тайгу, свернуть его шею голыми руками, а потом оживить и снова прибить, с особой жестокостью. 

Пока она готовила ужин, мысли ее так же были далеко: она искала способ помочь Дай-чану, потому что Сацуки хотелось, чтобы он снова улыбался.

***

— Забудь, — строго велела ему Сацуки, пряча глаза под длинной челкой. — Хоть раз в жизни послушай меня и не будь упертым бараном.

Она осторожно ощупывала ногу, недовольно цыкала и снова принималась разминать пальцами подъем. Руки у нее были хоть и изящные, но довольно сильные, далеко не девичьи. Сацуки принялась втирать лечебную смесь, длинные тонкие пальчики пробегались по коже круговыми движениями.

— Ты о чем? — Дайки поморщился — отек с голеностопа спал, но нога до сих пор болела — и взмолился:

— Сацуки, нежнее, пожалуйста! 

По комнате плыл терпкий травяной запах мази, настолько специфичный, что у Дайки от него свербело в носу. Он потер кончик ладонью, почесал коротким ногтем и чихнул.

— Забудь о Кагами-куне, вот о чем, — буркнула Сацуки, изредка кривя губы: она тоже была не в восторге от амбре, но не жаловалась. — Как будто ты не понял.

Дайки был согласен и на большие жертвы, чем неприятный запах, лишь бы выйти из опротивевшей за неделю квартиры. Он ненавидел в ней все: испещренный трещинами потолок, потертую временем обивку дивана, поскрипывающие половицы, грязное окно, до которого Сацуки так и не успела добраться... Казалось, каждая вещь в треклятой квартире взялось ежесекундно напоминать ему о Тайге. Ну, как тут забыть? Невозможно. 

— Я вчера виделась с Тецу-куном, он угостил меня обедом, заодно и поговорили... Хотя, говорила я, по большей части, а Тецу-кун, как обычно, молчал, — она фыркнула и обтерла щеку плечом. — Так вот, о чем это я. Не зря его еще в школе Бакагами называли, права была его безгрудая тренерша. Да и ты немногим лучше, если честно. Не изменились со старшей школы ни на грамм.

Сацуки бормотала что-то невнятно, постепенно понижая голос; ступня уютно покоилась у нее на коленях, а Дайки думал о том, что неплохо бы привести жилище в порядок. Еще в школе у него выработался своеобразный иммунитет к разглагольствованиям Сацуки, сейчас он им воспользовался вновь.

— Надо сделать ремонт, — громко подытожил свои размышления Дайки, перебивая Сацуки.

Она изумленно приподняла брови, на минуту забыв о его голеностопе, и внимательно вгляделась в лицо друга; на ее лбу пролегла глубокая складка.

— Ремонт?! Какой еще ремонт, Дай-чан? — Сацуки устало тронула лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Прости, я все пропустил, — преувеличенно виновато склонил голову Дайки. — Я подумал, что неплохо бы тут все поменять. Выбросить к черту измусоленный диван, сделать что-нибудь со стенами. И я хочу жалюзи на окна... Конечно, сначала нужно согласовать с владельцем, но, думаю, ты договоришься.

Сацуки забывшись покрутила пальцем у виска, поморщилась, учуяв тошнотворный запах мази, и поднялась с колен.

— У тебя семь пятниц на неделе, — хмуро бросила она, направляясь в ванну. — Это ты без меня тут разгром устраивай, я на такой кошмар подписываться не стану, Дай-чан, даже не надейся, — глухо зашелестела вода, разбиваясь о фаянсовые края раковины. — А мне на работу надо; я, между прочим, тебя спасать приехала, а не обои переклеивать. Прорабом на стройке я еще не была, но, спасибо тебе, чувствую, что стану.

Сацуки сердито замолчала, а Дайки почувствовал себя неблагодарной сволочью. Как бы ни противно было, Сацуки во многом права, плохих советов не делала и послушать бы ее стоило. Но и Дайки был прав по-своему. Дело оставалось за малым: убедить ее в том, что ремонт — лучшее лечение и для растяжения, и для разбитого сердца. Хотя, про «разбитое сердце» Дайки явно загнул. Его сердце мерно билось в груди, целое и невредимое, да, изредка хотелось взвыть от безумного желания оказаться рядом с Тайгой, но от этого еще никто не умирал, а Дайки не собирался становиться первым.

— Ты там часом не топишься? — подозрительно вопросил Дайки, отвлекшись от составления плана по убеждению и вслушиваясь в тишину, что воцарилась в квартире. — Сацуки, моя ванна — не лучшее место для самоубийства.

Ответом ему послужил громкий стук двери, и Дайки в миг успокоился. Раз злится, значит надо подождать, пока остынет, а потом снова можно будет вить из Сацуки веревки. Он устыдился своим мыслям и с удивлением отметил, что Сацуки удалось заставить его почувствовать себя виноватым за три минуты дважды. Рекорд. Пока Дайки раздумывал, как бы попросить прощения без извинений, громко затрещал ее потрепанный мобильник.

— Телефон, — обрадовался Дайки, поднялся с дивана и захромал в сторону ванны, — я тебе принесу.

Он остановился у самых дверей, опершись плечом о косяк, и протянул подруге звенящий мобильник. Покрасневшая, встрепанная Сацуки, сверкая глазами, выхватила из его рук телефон и приняла вызов. 

Недовольство было ей к лицу: Сацуки казалась гораздо моложе, девчонкой лет шестнадцати. 

— Ой, Тецу-кун! Я так рада, что ты позвонил! — Сацуки мгновенно забыла о Дайки и уселась на затертый подлокотник дивана, покачивая аккуратной ножкой. — Представляешь, Аомине-кун решил сделать ремонт, может быть, ты его отговоришь? — она глупо хихикнула, а Дайки закатил глаза. — Но этим он займется без меня, я, пожалуй завтра, вернусь в Кумамото. Меня уже заждались, наверное. А ты, Тецу-кун, приходи сегодня вечером в гости. Я обязательно приготовлю что-нибудь вкусное специально для тебя. Аомине-кун будет очень рад. 

— Пламенный привет Тецу, — Дайки вошел в ванную, глянул в зеркало, плеснул в лицо холодной водой.

— Аомине-кун передает тебе привет, кстати, — Сацуки примолкла, давая Тецу вставить пару слов в свой монолог. — Что? Что ты сказал? Как? — сдавленно ахнула в трубку она, прижав руку ко рту.

Дайки, прислушивавшийся к разговору, выглянул из ванны, промокая лицо полотенцем, и вопросительно посмотрел на подругу. Он слышал выражение «мгновенно побледнеть», но не думал, что такое возможно. Краснота с щек Сацуки схлынула в миг, уступив место восковой серости. Сацуки больше не смеялась, глядела перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами, кусала губы, крепко сжимая свой потрепанный телефон и молча слушая.

— Что случилось? — насторожился Дайки. — Что-то с Тайгой?

Конечно, могло случиться что угодно, от побега Нигоу из-под присмотра Тецу, до схода лавины где-нибудь в Альпах. Невозможно было предсказать реакцию Сацуки даже на романтическую мангу: будет ли она довольно смеяться, или горько плакать, сопереживая главному злодею. Но единственный, кто неотступно занимал мысли Дайки в тот момент — Тайга. Перед глазами успели пронестись картинки пожара, — Тайга обожженный и жалобно стонущий тянул к Дайки обгоревшие пальцы — наводнения, — мертвый Тайга синий от распухший от воды, перевитый водорослями — автокатастрофы, — окровавленный Тайга, пялящийся в небо стеклянными глазами. Все это Дайки увидел за секунду, может, меньше. Дыхание перехватило, как от удара о стену, ладони взмокли, а во рту наоборот пересохло.

Он с ужасом наблюдал, как наполняются слезами огромные глаза Сацуки, соленые капельки сползают на ресницы, текут по щекам, чертя мокрые блестящие дорожки. Губы ее дрожали, кажется, даже рука, держащая трубку, тряслась. Сацуки взглянула на него с таким отчаянием, что сердце Дайки прошило болью, словно в него с размаху вогнали иголку. Он в один громадный шаг оказался рядом с Сацуки, вырвал из ее рук телефон и прислушался к словам Тецуи.

— ... ты запомнила адрес, Момои-сан? Кремация послезавтра в десять утра, пожалуйста, передай Аомине-куну, чтобы он тоже пришел, — Тецу помолчал, видимо, дожидаясь ответа Сацуки, и глухо спросил: 

— Момои-сан? С тобой все в порядке?

— Те... Тецу, — с трудом прохрипел Дайки, откашлявшись, оперся бедром о спинку дивана. — Чья кремация послезавтра? 

***

Так бывает, видишь плохой сон, понимаешь, что это всего лишь кошмар, но проснуться не получается. Кадры-вспышки сменяют друг друга слишком рвано, слишком отрывисто то, что видишь, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего.

Чаще всего в таких снах Дайки видел бесконечные коридоры-лабиринты. Он обдирал пальцы о щербатые стены, проваливался в выбоины в полу, но упорно шел вперед до тех пор, пока были силы. Ходы оканчивались тупиками, ему приходилось поворачивать, брести назад, выбирать другой поворот, чтобы снова наткнуться на глухую стену. С каждым тупиком ощущение беспомощности и отчаяния росло, на руках прибавлялось царапин, а ноги становились все тяжелее, словно свинцом наливались. Когда у него не было сил идти, Дайки садился на холодный влажный пол, опирался спиной на стену и позволял себе несколько минут отдыха. И так до бесконечности.

Сейчас ему казалось, что он застрял в подобном сне, и как выбраться из него было неясно.

У него звенело в ушах, будто обухом огрели, руки-ноги — ватные, словно чужие. Дайки глубоко дышал, стискивал плохо гнущиеся пальцы в кулаки и глядел в одну точку. В голове крутилась всего одна мысль: «Быть не может». Он не верил позавчера и вчера, не верит сегодня и не поверит завтра. Просто потому, что это не-воз-мож-но. Такое не могло случиться. Только не с ним. Только не так.

В него выстрелила девчонка, непонятно как добывшая боевое оружие. Попала метко — в артерию, умер от потери крови, даже скорую вызвать не успели. Если бы пуля вошла хотя бы на сантиметр вправо, наверное, и в больницу не положили бы. Ненормальная, живущая в каком-то странном мире, сама явилась с повинной, так по телевизору говорили. Дайки видел ее фото в выпуске вечерних новостей. Обыкновенная девчонка, полненькая, глазищи карие, темные вьющиеся волосы до плеч. Улыбалась широко, так, что коренные зубы было видно. И россыпь рыжих веснушек на носу.

— Сука, — сказала Сацуки, зло впившись взглядом в экран. — Маленькая тварь.

И Дайки был с ней согласен, присовокупив для нее пожелание поскорее сдохнуть.

Девчонке было восемнадцать, и ей, наверняка, светило не самое радостное будущее. Либо тюрьма, либо лечебница, если ее признают невменяемой. Но мертвые от этого живыми не станут.

Дайки видел ролики, мгновенно просочившиеся в сеть, но все равно не верилось.

Нет. Нет. И еще раз нет.

Невозможно.

Об этом он думал, пока жевал совершенно безвкусный тост, запивая его холодным кофе. Кофе уныло плескалось на самом дне и красило бока дешевой белой кружки со сколотым краем. Дайки смотрел на часы и машинально считал минуты до выхода, пока Сацуки, опухшая и заплаканная, гладила ему черную рубашку и брюки. Не то, чтобы он не мог сделать этого сам, но для Сацуки, кажется, было легче что-то делать, а не сидеть на месте. Подходящего платья у нее не нашлось, поэтому пришлось купить обыкновенное, самое дешевое в ближайшем магазине. Сидело оно отвратительно: топорщилось на груди, было слишком широко в талии, но, похоже, Сацуки это не волновало. Она прихватила лишнюю ткань нитками и чуть распорола по шву подмышками, накинула на плечи черную кофточку, несмотря на жару. На удивление, смотрелось вполне прилично.

— Может, выпьешь кофе? Или поешь чего-нибудь? — хмуро предложил Дайки.

— Не могу, — она покачала головой, заплела волосы в тонкую косу, аккуратно повязала Дайки черный галстук, поправила узел и громко шмыгнула носом.

— Выходим, Дай-чан, на похороны нельзя опаздывать.

 

В зале было душно и холодно одновременно, кондиционеры работали исправно, но воздуха все равно не хватало — рядом с гробом исходила дымной струйкой курильница. Дайки поежился, передернув плечами. Людей — очень много*: Поколение Чудес, бывшие товарищи по команде и большинство тех, кого Дайки видел впервые. Угрюмые, расстроенные, печальные и неверящие. 

Рядом негромко всхлипывала Сацуки, прижимая к бледным губам тонкий носовой платочек и периодически промокая им глаза. Ее маленький нос покраснел и распух, ресницы превратились в острые стрелочки, склеенные солью. Сацуки почти не спала ночью, Дайки знал точно: вставала раз в полчаса, на цыпочках шла на кухню, пила воду и снова плакала, будто оставались у нее еще слезы. Он сам вертелся с боку на бок на слишком коротком диване: длинные ноги не умещались. Хотя, целую неделю, пока у него гостила Сацуки, ему это не мешало. 

А еще Дайки никогда не видел столько слез, казалось, если собрать всех, кто плакал и заставить наполнять одну посудину, справятся плакальщики с задачей без особых проблем.

— Пойдем, Дай-чан, — хрипло позвала Сацуки, совершенно забыв о том, что на людях давно перестала его так называть. — Пора и нам попрощаться.

Сацуки тронула его плечо ледяными пальцами, потянула за рукав и первой скользнула к простому белому гробу, когда от него отошла незнакомая заплаканная девушка. Дайки помедлив подошел ближе. С другой стороны встал Мидорима, кивнул, скорбно поджал губы и отошел почти сразу, словно не желая глядеть. Или, скорее, не желая запоминать таким. Неживым.

На гладкой матовой крышке лежал пышный букет мелких белых хризантем. Терпкий запах цветов просачивался даже сквозь плотный аромат благовоний. Хрусткая бумага шелестела от любого движения воздуха, и, как ни странно, этот звук был отчетливо слышен в общем шуме.

Лицо как лицо, обыкновенное, спокойное, умиротворенное даже. Ни одутловатости, ни синевы, ни впалых щек; черты четкие, не оплывшие, хотя, Аомине вряд ли был настолько знатоком. Того и гляди распахнет глаза, улыбнется бескровными губами и заявит, что все просто шутка, розыгрыш. Дайки пригляделся внимательнее: вдруг дышит? Ему, поганцу, за такие шутки самое оно в крематорий живьем. Он впился глазами в неглубокий вырез белого кимоно, стараясь разглядеть биение пульса.

Не шевелился. Не дышал. Не жил.

Он читал о том, что с началом кремации температура в печи возрастает до тысячи градусов по Цельсию. Дайки с трудом представлял подобный жар, но его хватает, чтобы за полтора-два часа от человеческого тела остались только опаленные фрагменты костей. Вранье, что безутешной родне вручают пепел, вездесущий интернет просветил его и на этот счет: родственники осторожно перекладывают палочками остатки костей в урну, чтобы после захоронить на кладбище или передать в храм. Самое большее через три часа от знакомого лица останется только обугленный ломкий череп.

Дайки ощутил приступ тошноты, громко сглотнул и тряхнул головой, прогоняя вставшую перед глазами картинку из просмотренного ролика: рабочие крематория специальной лопаткой ломают слишком крупные кости, будто это и не человек был вовсе, потом выметают специальной щеточкой из печи и дробят в чем-то отдаленно напоминающее миксер. Это больше походило на приготовление кофе, чем на погребение человека.

«Тут так не будет», - напомнил он себе, прикусывая изнутри щеку. 

Дайки шагнул ближе к Сацуки, встал за ее спиной и расслышал сквозь гул и звон в ушах ее тихое бормотание:

_...Хотя и существует воплощение человека,_  
Но, через миг — его как не бывало,  
А жизнь — как сон причудливый и странный...  
Зачем же грезить и грустить о чем-то? 

_Вот только что — жил человек на свете,_  
Ходил, сидел и двигался беспечно  
Ну, а теперь — лежит оцепенелый, как ветвь сухая,  
Вот только что — он странствовал по свету,  
Ну, а теперь — с закрытыми глазами  
Ты нашел прибежище в гробу холодном... ** 

И Дайки внезапно со всей ясностью осознал: это конец. Самый настоящий конец, после которого не будет ничего. Ни игр один на один, ни звонков, ни встреч, ни даже общих воспоминаний. То, что осталось — фрагменты, обрывки разделенных на двоих событий — время безжалостно затрет. Внутри обожгло ослепляющей болью. Не такой как после ухода Тайги, гораздо сильнее. Дайки выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, нахмурился так, что брови почти сошлись на переносице. Он впервые задумался о хрупкости человеческой жизни.

Дайки не верил в загробную жизнь, не помышлял о реинкарнации, да и вообще никогда не утруждал себя мыслями о вечном. Он жил настоящим, сегодняшним днем, справедливо полагая, что в двадцать три рано думать о смерти. Жизнь очень любит доказывать неправоту, макая носом, словно несмышленого котенка.

Теперь, слушая невнятный шепот Сацуки, Дайки про себя взмолился, что бы хоть что-то там — за чертой, за гранью — было. Потому что уйти просто так, в пустоту, исчезнуть — это слишком несправедливо и страшно. Он не знал ни одной молитвы, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что нужно говорить на похоронах, потому неловко молчал. 

Растянутый голеностоп ныл: Дайки слишком давно не нагружал так щиколотку, поэтому он перенес вес тела на здоровую ногу, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от гроба и крематория. Лучше всего дома, на потертом диване, который он ненавидел всей душой. 

Сацуки умолкла, вытерла глаза, обернулась и прошептала подрагивавшими губами:

— Идем.

— Прощай, — Дайки положил взмокшую ладонь на крышку и мысленно добавил:

«Пусть где-то там для тебя найдется подходящее место. Надеюсь, еще встретимся. Хотя, если есть рай и ад, я точно к тебе не попаду».

Дайки неуклюже развернулся, двинулся к выходу, прихрамывая. Ему не нравился запах фимиама, растекшийся по залу, казалось, навечно прилипший к коже, ему не хотелось разговаривать с бывшими одноклассниками. Дайки безумно хотелось забиться куда-нибудь в угол и в тишине пережить свою первую настоящую утрату. Такую, которую не вернуть ни за какие деньги и никакими усилиями. Боль не уменьшалась, длинные тонкие щупальца оплели внутренности, касаясь каждой клеточки. Дайки взъерошил короткие волосы, поправил узел черного галстука, прикусил изнутри щеку. 

— Аомине-кун, не уходи пока, — перед ним возник Тецу, как обычно появившись из ниоткуда. — Дождись начала кремации, пожалуйста. Мне кажется неуважительной такая поспешность.

Бледный, чуть похудевший, Тецу казался еще незаметнее, чем раньше, но выглядел решительно. Чуть дрожало правое нижнее веко, выдавая напряжение, но это было единственное, что нарушало обычную бесстрастность. Он чуть слышно выдохнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и склонил голову. И Дайки внезапно понял, насколько тот устал, выдохся, словно кремация вытягивала из него силы потихоньку. Он положил ладонь на плечо Тецу и несильно сжал, просто чтобы поддержать.

— Не уйдем, — глухо пообещала Сацуки и снова потянула Дайки за рукав, словно ребенка.

— Дерьмо, — еле слышно выругался Дайки, чем заслужил укоризненный взгляд Тецу, — не уйду я, не уйду. Обещаю, останусь тут, — он кивнул в дальний конец зала, где было меньше всего людей.

Он позволил Сацуки увести себя, изваянием застыл у стены, словно приклеился; подруга встала рядом, комкая в ладони влажный платок. Несмотря на слезы, набрякшие веки и красный нос, Сацуки выглядела очень сильной, крепкой, надежной. И почему-то Дайки казалось, что если он обопрется на ее плечо, Сацуки выдержит, подхватит и не даст упасть. Он в очередной раз подивился пределу ее прочности, позавидовал. Странно то, что женщин называют слабым полом. Дайки никогда бы не признал и не произнес вслух, но женщины на порядок сильнее мужчин.

Он окинул взглядом толпу и подумал, что сейчас самое время вспомнить хорошее, что связывало их. Воскресить в памяти совместные игры, соперничество, мороженное на всех, когда пить было еще нельзя, да и не хотелось вовсе. Но он не мог. Стоило сосредоточиться, как перед мысленным взором возникал образ: обугленные кости, которые дробят на мелкие кусочки лопаткой. Работники крематория расхаживали в белых перчатках и масках, трудясь над людскими останками, словно шахтеры на добыче угля. И на Дайки снова накатил такой приступ тошноты, что он испугался облевать пол в зале крематория. 

— ... такой молодой, — донеслось до Дайки, — слишком молодой, чтобы умирать. Тяжело хоронить стариков, а молодых — еще сложнее. А что говорят? Что вообще случилось?

Переговаривались совсем рядом, в трех шагах, и Дайки прислушался, стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущую боль в голеностопе — тесные туфли не пошли ноге на пользу. Сконцентрировавшись на чужих словах, он смог на некоторое время абстрагироваться от воспоминаний о предстоящей процедуре.

— Зато какой сюжет, прям как из фильма: молодой, красивый, успешный. В прошлом звезда баскетбола, мелькал в журналах. Наверняка, какая-нибудь сумасшедшая фанатка выстрелила, не сумев добиться. Женщины, они такие женщины, — добавил невысокий плюгавенький мужичонка. — Я слышал, что он не очень любил девочек, если вы понимаете о чем я. Совсем по другой части. Видать, девчонка и не вытерпела.

Собеседник нахмурился, охнул, стыдливо прикрыв рот пухлой ладошкой, и в притворном ужасе махнул рукой:

— Не может быть!

Рядом с Дайки возмущенно засопела Сацуки и, кажется, даже заскрежетала зубами. Хотя, скорее всего, ему просто показалось.

— Да-да, я частенько видел его в компании вихрастого молодого человека его возраста, — плюгавый осторожно оттер платком лоб. — Постоянно обнимались у всех на виду. Стыд, да и только. Совсем молодежь потеряла понятие о совести. И о том, как надо себя вести. Может, оно и к лучшему...

— Закрой свой поганый рот, иначе у этого заведения появится еще один потенциальный клиент, — прошипел Дайки, оттолкнулся от стены, забыв о больной ноге, и сжал кулаки, из-за всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться сразу. Все-таки, это были похороны, даже если кто-то об этом предпочел забыть.

Плюгавый оглянулся, ойкнул и мгновенно скрылся в толпе, пробормотав напоследок:

— Совсем оборзели, педики! 

Его собеседник, оценив вихрастость и агрессивный настрой, предпочел ретироваться вслед за плюгавым. На всякий случай.

— Не надо, Дай-чан, — Сацуки сжала запястье холодными пальцами. — Еще чуть-чуть потерпи. Пусть болтают что хотят, главное, мы знаем, каким он был.

Дайки выдохнул, стараясь погасить кипящий внутри гнев, и с удивлением отметил, что ярость немного притупила боль. Дышать стало легче, будто внутри лопнул пузырь, изнутри распиравший легкие. Дайки закусил губу и снова привалился к стене, с которой почти сроднился за утро в крематории. От руки Сацуки по запястью ползли мурашки, растекаясь по коже. Но Дайки вырывать руку не стал — вместе было как-то легче, острее становилось ощущение жизни.

— Сейчас, — шепнула Сацуки, еще крепче стискивая его руку.

Непонятно, как невысокая Сацуки смогла что-то разглядеть, но действительно толпа вокруг гроба расступилась, пропуская рабочих крематория, которые медленно несли гроб к печи. Шум утих, стоило им взяться за ручки, люди, не сговариваясь, умолкли. Хризантемы так и лежали сверху на крышке, источая сильный пронзительный аромат, хруст бумаги был отчетливо слышен в звонкой тишине. Дайки тяжело сглотнул ком, подступивший к самому горлу, Сацуки снова всхлипнула и впилась ногтями в его запястье, оставляя на коже бурые следы. 

С негромким лязгом затворили заслон печи, раздался мерный гул пламени. 

И Дайки внезапно подумалось: а каково это? 

Как работать в таком месте? 

Каждый день — разное, но такое одинаковое горе, пронизывающий запах фимиама и терпкий — хризантем, хрусткий звук упаковочной бумаги, лепестки белых цветов на полу, мерный гул пламени...

Как потом спится по ночам, когда видишь столько слез? Стоны и вой жен, дочерей и матерей, скупое мужское «прощай» перед самой печью и лицемерные речи тех, кому по сути все равно.

«Наверное, — подумалось Дайки, — легко. Человек ко всему привыкает».

Только вот он сам привыкать к такому не хотел и не собирался. Конечно, говорят: «Не зарекайся», но Дайки всей душей надеялся, что в ближайшие лет пятьдесят в крематорий он больше не попадет. А если и попадет, то не своими ногами. Пусть его лучше занесут в таком же легком белом гробу с букетом хризантем на крышке.

— Идем домой, Сацуки.

Он сделал шаг в сторону выхода и замер — почувствовал его скорее, чем увидел. В крематорий влетел Тайга, взъерошенный, растрепанный, красный. Он обшарил глазами зал, понял, что опоздал, опустил плечи и устремился к тому месту, где стояли Мидорима, Мурасакибара и Тецу. Дайки прочел его сразу же, как увидел: жалеет, что пришел поздно, не успел. Пусть они и расстались, но Тайга остался Тайгой, для Дайки он был как любимая, зачитанная до дыр книга.

Сердце пропустило удар, забилось неровно, и он впервые в жизни пожалел, что едва ли не самый высокий в этом зале, выше только Мурасакибара и Мидорима. Впрочем, Тайга его не заметил, и Дайки ощутил не то обиду, не то облегчение. Хотелось подойти к нему, прижаться поближе, чтобы знакомый запах перебил тошнотворную вонь фимиама. Или хотя бы вмазать Тайге где-нибудь за углом, разбивая губы в кровь. Просто за то, что больше не рядом.

Сацуки в который раз за день, тихонько потянула его за собой:

— Идем скорее домой, Дай-чан.

Он, прихрамывая, двинулся за подругой, остановился на пороге и, не оглядываясь, бросил через плечо:

— Прощай, Кисе.

Но он и сам не понимал, с кем только что попрощался по-настоящему.

***

Сначала Тайга долго не мог уснуть. 

Он перекладывал подушку прохладной стороной, укрывался с головой тонкой простынею, считал овец... Овцы, в его воображении, громко блеяли, показывая длинный розовый язык, и норовили пощипать травку или наступить Тайге на ногу, вместо того, чтобы совершать положенные прыжки через выдуманное ограждение. На самом деле, Тайга даже не был уверен в том, что овцы могут через что-то прыгать, наверное, потому они получились слишком своевольными.

Задремал он только под утро, когда сквозь тонкие щели жалюзи начали просачиваться серые предрассветные сумерки — вымотался. И, конечно же, забыл поставить будильник. Когда Тайга разлепил глаза, на часах было девять тридцать. Еще три минуты ему потребовалось, чтобы осознать время и вспомнить о похоронах.

Он запутался в простыне, выругался и схватил мобильник, чтобы вызвать такси. Голова была тяжелой, сознание, словно бы затуманенное после бессонной ночи — Тайга назвал адрес только с третьей попытки. Он сполна почувствовал себя зомби не первой свежести, стараясь сосредоточиться. Когда приятный женский голос пообещал ему машину через пятнадцать минут, Тайга выпутался из постельного белья и бегом помчался в ванную. 

За четырнадцать минут он успел умыться, натянуть приготовленные с вечера вещи и спуститься на улицу. Исключительно вежливый таксист уточнил адрес, и бело-синяя машина покатилась по улицам Токио. Но все равно, это было слишком медленно. Тайга понимал, что опаздывает, поглядывая на часы. Он мог сколько угодно мять тонкие брюки и кусать губы, от этого такси быстрей не двигалось, а светофоры не спешили загораться зеленым. Безукоризненно вежливый и флегматичный водитель извинился, но скорость превышать не стал. 

Когда Тайга, наконец, оказался в крематории, Куроко окинул его ледяным взглядом и исчез в толпе быстрей, чем Тайга успел приблизиться.

— Кагами, — кивнул Мидорима и поправил очки. В ладони он крепко сжимал маленький оранжевый шарик для пинг-понга.

— Знаю, — негромко огрызнулся Тайга, нахмурившись. — Я все знаю, ничего не говори.

— Идиот, — обронил Мидорима и демонстративно отвернулся.

Тайга возражать не стал, сердито засопел, но сдержался. Злился он, скорее, на себя. Он осмотрелся, внимательно разглядывая присутствующих.

— А Аомине где? — небрежно осведомился он. — Не пришел?

— Аомине-кун уже ушел вместе с Момои-сан, — Куроко возник рядом с Тайгой и устало потер переносицу. — Они покинули зал почти сразу после твоего прихода, Кагами-кун, странно, что ты их не заметил.

— Действительно странно.

— Как можно было не заметить Мине-чина? — удивился Мурасакибара. — Вы разве больше не друзья?

Тайга неопределенно мотнул головой, не удостоив дурацкий вопрос более внятным ответом. Наверное оттого, что сам не знал, как на него ответить.

***

Он вертел в руках мобильный, разглядывая его и так и этак. Черный блестящий корпус покрывали меленькие царапины, экран мутился от отпечатков пальцев. Тайга трижды порывался набрать номер Дайки и ни разу не нажал кнопку вызова. Экран мигнул белым и погас — сработал автоматический блок. Он бросил телефон на деревянную столешницу и глухо выругался. 

Звонить или не звонить — вопрос на миллион.

Тайга прихлебывал чай из высокой щербатой кружки и жевал гамбургер, наполовину обернутый в хрусткую промасленную бумагу. Чай горчил, вязал язык, но он был горячим — самое оно. Тайга обчистил кунжут с остатка булки прямо на стол и доел гамбургер, запив несладким чаем. Вкусно, но мало.

За окном наливалось темнотой небо, проступили осколочки звезд, словно россыпь кристаллов на темной ткани. Ветерок шевелил легкие занавески, оживляя аляповатый цветочный узор.

Тайга вымыл кружку, бросил взгляд на телефон, сморщился. На столе сидел огромный черный таракан, нагло шевелящий длинными усами. Тайга потянулся за газетой, свернул ее в трубочку и с наслаждением прихлопнул мерзость. За годы, прожитые в Японии, он так и не привык к полчищам тараканов, наводняющих дома и квартиры летом. К такому он точно не сможет привыкнуть. 

Тайга вытер стол раз, другой, насухо обтер полотенцем и снова глянул на погасший мобильник.

Звонить или не звонить?

— Данный номер временно отключен, пожалуйста, позвоните позднее… — Тайга оторопело уставился на мобильник, не веря своим ушам, и вгляделся в цифры на дисплее. Это точно был номер Дайки, но скрипучий голос неумолимо выдал «out of service». Тайга сбросил вызов, набрал повтор, раздраженно цыкнул на очередное «отключен» и бросил трубку на стол. 

Он не особенно волновался, нет. Мало ли почему Дайки мог выключить телефон. Он мог лечь спать, потерять мобильный… Батарейка могла сесть, в конце концов. Дайки не отличался обязательностью.

Тайга вылил остатки чая в раковину, вымыл кружку и снова уселся за стол, гипнотизируя столешницу. Это был безумно длинный и трудный день, наверное, поэтому ему в голову лезли всякие глупости. Внутри разливалась вязкая тяжесть. Если подумать, Аомине был тем еще придурком, с него станется вляпаться в неприятности. Тайга зажмурился, сжал пальцами переносицу, потер горящий лоб. Хотя, что с ним может случиться? Дайки почти не пьет, вечера проводит за компьютером или перед телевизором… Тайга с щемящей тоской вспомнил то время, когда хорошая баскетбольная игра была для Дайки важнее всего на свете. Да и для Тайги тоже. Желание набрать номер Дайки еще раз, дозвониться — только убедиться, что с ним все в порядке! — становилось все сильней.

Тайга еще не совсем осознал, что такое потеря, но впервые стал свидетелем тому, как легко рвется нить чужой жизни. 

Жил-был на свете обыкновенный Кисе Рета. Хотя, это для Тайги он был обыкновенным, а для других Кисе был тем, на кого равняются: красивым юношей с обложки неважно, модного или спортивного журнала. На него втайне мечтали походить подростки, с тоской глядящие на бурые метки, оставшиеся от угрей. Девчонки пришпиливали его фото к зеркалу и представляли совместные прогулки, томные поцелуи в матовом свете фонарей и пылкие признания со стороны Кисе. Еще больше школьников хотело играть в баскетбол так, как он: легко, красиво и результативно. Вряд ли кто-то из них думал о мечтах самого Кисе. 

Впрочем, до сегодняшнего дня Тайга тоже не задумывался, а на похоронах понял: у Кисе больше нет ни желаний, ни мечты. Они умерли вместе с ним, растеклись бордово-красным нефтяным пятном по асфальту. В сказках на месте, где пролилась кровь главного героя, вырастает прекрасное растение: цветы, хрупкое, стройное деревце… На том месте, где умер Кисе, не вырастет ничего.

Тайга снова взялся за телефон и набрал номер Дайки. Вслушиваясь в тот же противный голос, предлагающий позвонить позднее, он ощущал топкую панику. Будто с каждым шагом проваливался в чавкающую, исходящую зловонием болотную жижу. 

Тайга ушел потому что разлюбил, он не солгал ни словом. Ни трепета, ни страсти, ни желания спать с Дайки Тайга больше не чувствовал. Разлюбил — так бывает. Но оказалось, что невозможно выбросить из жизни человека насовсем, особенно, человека, с которым провел бок о бок столько времени.

Решение бросить не было минутным порывом — оно зрело и формировалось достаточно долго, чтобы Тайга понял: Дайки тоже больше не любит. Все, что осталось от прежних чувств — привычка. Когда ты точно знаешь, как прикоснуться, чтобы стало хорошо — это прекрасно, но когда до последней мелочи известно, что будет в постели — перебор. Предсказуемо, изучено, приелось до тошноты.

Завтрак на скорую руку, сухой поцелуй в дверях, работа-работа-работа, вечером — ужин и секс. Все так по-домашнему, привычно… Скучно. Тайге не нужны были ролевые игры в постели, он никогда не задумывался о кроссдрессинге или всяких штуках, что продаются в секс-шопе, но жить так, когда безразличен секс — выше его сил. Нет ничего, к чему хотелось бы стремиться, никакого будущего на двоих. 

Тупик. 

Было легко уйти думая, что Дайки тоже этого хочет. Конечно, побесится пару дней от того, что Тайга успел первым. Да и все это время было легко, дышалось свободно. Но сейчас Тайга беспокоился, волновался из-за проклятого отключенного телефона.

Тайга крепче стиснул в кулаке мобильник, глянул на циферблат отливающих серебром часов. Почти одиннадцать вечера. Он закусил губу и, отодвинув занавеску, уставился в окно. Скупо светила луна, блекло мерцали звезды. Тайга невидяще скользнул взглядом по окружающим домам, мазнул по фонарю и тяжело вздохнул. Дайки сейчас наверняка смотрел какой-нибудь идиотский ужастик по сети, или дремал на диване под монотонное бормотание телевизора. А Тайга совершенно напрасно волновался.

«А мог бы сейчас притиснуться рядом, уткнуться носом в плечо и ни о чем не тревожиться», — в голове раздался насмешливый голос Дайки. Словно он знал, понимал, что в глубине души Тайга уже жалеет.

Он нахмурился, тряхнул волосами, будто бы это могло помочь — выбить дурь из головы. Но иррациональная тревога росла с каждой минутой, множилась в белесых лучиках луны. 

— Что случилось, Тайга? — он вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась горячая ладонь.

— Не подкрадывайся больше! Будто одного Куроко мало, — Тайга повел плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку. — На тебе пагубно сказывается общение с ним.

— Просто ты сегодня совсем не здесь, — Тацуя мягко улыбнулся, — к тебе мог бы подобраться и слон, не рискуя быть замеченным.

Голос у него был вкрадчивым, обволакивающим, словно мед. Когда Тацуя хотел привлечь внимание, он говорил тише, глотал окончания слов, чуть тянул гласные. И Тайге казалось, что все вокруг становится липким и сладким. Расплавленным янтарем поблескивала столешница и оконное стекло, стоило прикоснуться, и к ладоням тянулись клейкие медовые ниточки.

— Ты весь вечер не находишь себе места, — Тацуя подтянул ближе стул и уселся рядом. — Ты можешь сколько угодно твердить о том, что все в порядке, но я слишком давно тебя знаю. Я думаю, дело в похоронах, конечно. Ацуши звонил. Жаль Кисе, хороший был парень.

— Жаль, — эхом откликнулся Тайга, крепко сжал ладонь в кулак, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обтереть ее о штанину.

— Конечно, Кисе это не вернет, но стерва та безнаказанной не останется, — Тацуя вдруг заговорил сурово, в миг растеряв сладкие, усыпляющие внимание нотки в голосе, и Тайга, уловив перемену, посмотрел на него с легким любопытством. — Это вряд ли утешит, очень сложно найти утешение в подобной мелочи. Наверное, это признак слабости, — он вздохнул, поднялся, достал из холодильника бутылку воды, открутил крышку, хлебнул прямо из горла, поморщился. На пластиковых боках проступили мелкие капельки конденсата.

— Тайга, обычно все, что ты думаешь, написано у тебя на лице, выбито огромными буквами и светится, словно неоновая вывеска, — Тацуя протянул ему бутылку вместе с крышкой, не дождавшись реакции, Тацуя поставил ее на стол. По округлой рифленой бочине стекла одинокая капелька. — Но сейчас я не могу прочесть. Ты где-то далеко, за океаном, наверное. И это пугает. Я твой друг, мне хочется помочь. Я чувствую, что должен помочь, но не знаю, как.

— Извини, Тацуя, сейчас я не хочу говорить, — Тайга отрицательно мотнул головой, — пройдусь.

Тацуя тяжело вздохнул, поставил стул на место и так же бесшумно ушел в темную, неосвещенную комнату. Тайге казалось, что иногда Тацуя ощущает вину за то, что пытался разбить, разорвать их дружбу. Будто звенья цепочки, на которой висело кольцо, потихоньку деформировались, разъединялись, расползались со временем. И поэтому в подобные моменты именно ему было нужнее стать опорой для Тайги, поддержать, подхватить под руку. Словно Тацуя доказывал самому себе: я хороший друг, на меня можно положиться.

Тайга отошел подальше от дома, уселся на прохладной скамейке и, наверное, в десятый раз набрал номер Дайки. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы Тацуя был в курсе. Когда Тайга появился на его пороге с небольшой сумкой, Тацуя впустил его без вопросов, позволил оккупировать диван, согласился, когда через пару недель Тайга предложил поделить оплату квартиры на двоих.

Тацуя был хорошим соседом: тихим, достаточно язвительным, чтобы Тайга почувствовал себя дома. Единственный минус Тацуи был в том, что кроме Тайги он дружил с Мурасакибарой. Поэтому, чтобы быть в курсе личной жизни отмалчивавшегося почти брата, ему не было нужды вытаскивать из него подробности: рассказывал Мурасакибара. Иногда Тайге казалось, что Поколение Чудес — сборище сплетников и любопытствующих. И откуда только все узнавали всё?!

На улице было прохладно и свежо: кожа покрылась мурашками, в голове у Тайги немного прояснилось. Чуть-чуть утихла тревога, словно остуженная ночным воздухом. 

Тайга с силой стукнул себя по лбу, закусив губу. Это же нужно было быть настолько дураком? Почему он не позвонил на домашний номер? Быстро, ошибившись один раз в цифре и чертыхаясь, набирая правильный номер, Тайга не был готов к тому, что трубку поднимут почти сразу. Звонкое девчачье «да» прозвучало после третьего гудка.

— Ээээ… — опешил Тайга, искренне изумляясь, что за девчонка может быть в гостях у Дайки, — Аомине позовите.

— Секунду, — отозвалась девушка, и он услышал приглушенное: — Дай-чан, по-моему, это Кагами-кун.

— Да, — у Дайки был хриплый, словно со сна голос. И Тайга вдруг понял: он хотел убедиться в том, что с ним все в порядке, и даже не думал о самом разговоре. Тайга совершенно не знал, о чем говорить с бывшим… с его бывшим Дайки. — Алло?

— Что за девушка с тобой? — выпалил Тайга и прикусил себе язык. Это прозвучало настолько жалко и глупо, что ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю вместе со скамейкой и всем чертовым сквером. 

— Ты позвонил для того, чтобы узнать с кем я? — уточнил Дайки, Тайга почти видел, как он хмурится.

— Я позвонил, чтобы спросить, когда можно будет придти за оставшимися вещами, — нашелся Тайга, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Я не все забрал в прошлый раз.

— В любое время, я оставлю твой ключ у Мидори-сан, — устало выдохнул Дайки и добавил каким-то картонным, безжизненным голосом: — В этот раз забери все оставшееся и проваливай на все четыре стороны.

Мидори-сан — божий одуванчик — почти не выходила из квартиры, поэтому придти действительно можно было в любое время. Тайга хотел спросить, как он. Хотел узнать, почему стоило ему съехать, Дайки притащил в квартиру девчонку. А еще Тайга понял, что скучает. Самую капельку, наверное, но об этом говорить уж точно не следовало. И от этого стало горько-горько: он скучает, а Дайки трахает девок в свое удовольствие!

— Ну? Это все?

— Долго ты не переживал, как я посмотрю, — не удержался Тайга, — претворил мечту о грудастой девчонке в жизнь?

— Иди нахуй, дебил, — почти ласково пожелал ему Дайки и повесил трубку.

Тайга уставился на желтый островок света, сотворенный фонарем. На границе мрака кружило несколько мотыльков, то нырявших в густую темноту, то выпархивающих к самой лампе.   
Отчего-то было больно: больно думать о Дайки с другой. Это было неправильно, глупо: Тайга сам оставил его, сам ушел. И, по всему выходит, что он был прав: раз Дайки утешился так быстро, уход Тайги ему пришелся по вкусу. Голос девушки показался очень знакомым, словно бы он его слышал не раз, но Тайга не придал этому значения. 

Телефон тренькнул раз, другой, зажужжал во влажной ладони. Он принял звонок, не глядя на дисплей.

— Возвращайся уже домой, Тайга.

— Скоро буду, — ответил он и сбросил звонок. 

Тайга поднялся со скамьи, засунул руки в карманы и подошел к пятну света, разливаемого фонарем. Мягкий, желтоватый, похожий на светлый весенний полупрозрачный мед. Мотыльки липли к нему, будто не в силах оторваться от клейкой субстанции. 

Сейчас Тайга почти ненавидел Тацую только за то, что это он предложил вернуться. 

Не Дайки.

***

— Прости, Дай-чан, я не могу задержаться на дольше, сам понимаешь — работа, — он навязался провожать ее на станцию, а теперь жалел. Долгие слезливые прощания — не для него. Впрочем, с Сацуки это больше походило на инструктаж перед ответственной игрой. — Не вздумай отключать телефон, — она угрожающе нахмурила тонкие бровки. — Питайся, пожалуйста, нормально. Побереги себя. Хотя бы для меня. Не хочешь жалеть себя, подумай обо мне, Тецу-куне и остальных, которым ты небезразличен.

— Обязательно, — ухмыльнулся Дайки, — обещаю ложиться в постель не позже десяти и есть больше овощей.

— Неисправим, — фыркнула Сацуки. — Скоро увидимся, Дай-чан. И, — добавила она помолчав, — все наладится. Не может быть всегда плохо.

Дайки подал ей сумку, махнул рукой, мол, все знаю без тебя, и размашистым шагом двинулся к выходу. Остановился в тени вокзала, достал телефон и, выбрав номер Сацуки, написал коротенькое «спасибо». Чтобы там не думали окружающие, неблагодарным Дайки не был. Особенно к ней.

Дома он залез под прохладный душ, оперся плечом о мокрый кафель и позволил себе задуматься о Тайге. Для чего он звонил? Почему его так интересовало что за девушка с ним? Безумная надежда, что Тайге не все равно вспыхнула внутри, как бы Дайки не пытался ее подавить. Он застонал и с силой стукнулся головой о стену. Ну, почему было не сказать, что с ним Сацуки?

Впрочем, Дайки, подумав, решил, что это был лучший вариант. Вариант, где у него была гордость. И с этой гордостью ему предстояло жить, не худший из возможных сценариев, если разобраться. Гораздо приемлемее жалких попыток убедить Тайгу вернуться.

Он выключил воду, чуть обтерся полотенцем, вышел из ванны, накинув его на голову, и чуть не заорал от неожиданности, столкнувшись у дверей с Тайгой.

— Привет, — пробормотал Тайга, медленно опуская взгляд. Дайки чувствовал его кожей: теркой прошелся по влажной груди, стек на живот, остановился на неэрегированном члене. Если бы не крайняя заинтересованность Тайги в некоторых частях его тела, он бы наверняка разглядел яркий румянец, проступивший на скулах Дайки. 

— Стучать надо, — буркнул он вместо ответного приветствия и, стащив полотенце с головы, обмотал бедра. Низ живота обдало жаром, и Дайки с легким ужасом ощутил, как твердеет от внимательного взгляда Тайги плоть. Этого еще не хватало! Тайга посторонился, и Дайки направился в спальню — одеваться.

— Я стучал, — чуть громче отозвался Тайга. — Ты не открыл, поэтому я воспользовался своим ключом, — он демонстративно побренчал желтым смайлом, крепко сжал его в кулаке и пошел за Дайки следом в спальню. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не слышал — был в ванной.

Дайки краем глаза отметил взгляд Тайги, мазнувший по влажным плечам, словно вытерший капельки воды, скользнувший по позвоночнику и задержавшийся на ягодицах. Казалось, он осторожно касается кожи пальцами, ласково трогает напряженные мышцы, гладит ямочки на пояснице…

— Чего уставился? — не выдержав спросил Дайки, вытаскивая наконец из груды вещей домашние штаны. — Слушай, ты пришел за своими тряпками, так собирай.

— Я тут подумал, — Тайга положил ключи на тумбочку, в два шага оказался рядом с застывшим Дайки, — почему бы нам не вспомнить, как бывало хорошо вместе.

— Как это… вспомним? — хрипло пробормотал Дайки.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Тайга, прижимаясь губами к его рту, вовлекая в поцелуй.

Глаза у него синие-синие, словно тянули за собой, увлекали шагнуть в пропасть, нырнуть в водоворот. Наверное, если бы Дайки не смотрел так недоверчиво — с такой безумной… надеждой? — Тайга бы никогда. Не стал бы он целовать его шею, осторожно, словно в первый раз, гладить крепкие мышцы. Если бы не этот взгляд Дайки, Тайга бы молча собрал в сумку то, что оставалось в квартире его, и напоследок, наверное, кольнул бы Дайки побольнее. Например, его новой пассией. А вместо этого, он собрал губами капельки с его ключиц, чуть куснул, пробуя горящую кожу. 

Прошло совсем мало времени, а Тайга действительно соскучился. Он со стоном прижался бедром к паху Дайки, ощущая даже сквозь два слоя ткани жар налитого члена, чуть потерся, пропустил влажные волосы между пальцев, с силой потянул. Дайки покорно откинул голову назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи, чуть слышно застонал, когда Тайга сильно прихватил зубами мочку уха.

По телу расползалась слабость, колени словно превращались в желе, и это было так хорошо, так правильно, что Дайки был почти счастлив. Возбуждение нахлынуло стремительно, разлилось по венам кипятком, ошпарило каждую клеточку, но сил Дайки не прибавило. Он ощущал все ту же слабость, приятное головокружение, словно ухнул вниз вместе с вагонеткой на американских горках, а из пассажиров рядом только Тайга. И дикий восторг дрожью прошил тело, перекрывая обжигающее возбуждение. 

Тайга рядом. 

Его можно было обнять, крепко вжаться всем телом, почувствовать запах, словно и не было тех недель, будто и не уходил он никуда. Дайки стиснул плечи Тайги, застонал еще громче, опьяненный близостью, одурманенный восторгом. Дайки на мгновение оттолкнул его, только чтобы стянуть футболку, прижался горячим торсом к обнаженной коже. Огладил ребра, прижался губами к плечу, облизал солоноватую кожу. 

— Как же я скучал по этому, — сдавленно выдохнул Тайга. На его плече осталась красноватая метка — засос, как раз рядом с ключицей. Он чуть повернулся так, чтобы Дайки удобнее было расстегивать ремень на его джинсах.

— Скучал… — повторил Дайки и расплылся в дикой, полубезумной улыбке. Расстегнул пряжку, выпутал пуговицу из петельки и чуть не сломал собачку на молнии, стараясь скорее снять с Тайги штаны, да и трусы тоже. Они сползли до самых щиколоток, опутав ноги Тайги, словно стреножив. — Скучал по этому. По сексу?

Тайга кивнул, слишком поглощенный своими ощущениями, чтобы быть внимательным. Дайки дрочил именно так, как надо: рвано, с оттяжкой, изредка прерываясь, чтобы сгрести в кулак яйца, чуть надавить указательным пальцем на основание члена. Дайки погладил головку, размазывая смазку, провел ногтем по узкой щели, а потом с силой сжал шелковистый ствол так, что от боли перед глазами Тайги заплясали желтые и оранжевые кляксы.

— Какого хрена ты вообще уходил? — Дайки выпустил из руки член и с силой, без замаха вмазал Тайге по лицу, разбивая в кровь и свой кулак, и его скулу. — Явился сюда, словно тут тебе дадут по первому слову, ублюдок.

Тайга, хватая ртом воздух, опрокинулся на кровать, глухо застонал, тронул пальцами скулу. Подушечки окрасились алым, тонкая струйка щекотно потекла к уху. В голове чуть звенело, он поморщился и осторожно сел на постели, оторопело уставившись на пылающего злобой Дайки. Впрочем, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы придти в себя.

— Охуел? — зашипел Тайга сквозь зубы, щупая наливающуюся на скуле опухоль. Возбуждение схлынуло, как не бывало, и он поспешил натянуть белье и штаны. — Не нужно строить из себя оскорбленную в лучших чувствах девицу. В конце концов, будто бы в первый раз потрахались. И не говори мне, что не хотел. Я-то успел почувствовать, как у тебя стояло — орехи можно колоть. А теперь делаешь вид, что я тебя изнасиловать пытался. Ты сам первый залез ко мне в штаны.

— Идиот, — бросил Дайки, успокаиваясь, даже, казалось, виновато. — Я бы не лез к тебе в штаны, если бы ты не накинулся на меня с поцелуями.

Он облизнул сбитую костяшку, обтер руку влажным полотенцем и бросил его Тайге. Чуть прихрамывая обошел кровать, уселся на противоположный краешек.

— Не пойму, чего ты так взбесился? — хмуро продолжил Тайга, вытирая щеку. — Как тащить девицу в свою постель, так это правильно. А по взаимному согласию и доброй памяти переспать со мной — так у тебя принципы? Или тебе букет цветов принести?

— Пошел ты, — пробурчал Дайки. Он почти лег на колени грудью, помассировал голеностоп.

— Ты теперь только по любви трахаешься? — зло выплюнул Тайга. В глубине души он понимал: неправильно. Неверно все, что он говорит, но умолкнуть, заставить себя промолчать было выше его сил. 

— Теперь? — нехорошо прищурился Дайки. Сердце в груди болезненно сжалось, который уже раз за этот бесконечный месяц. — А вообще, как ты это представлял, расскажи. Ты приходишь пару раз в неделю, мы занимаемся сексом, ты уходишь? Какое-то больное у тебя видение отношений.

— А чем это отличается от того, что у нас было? — желая ударить сильнее, бросил Тайга. Он пожалел о своих словах сразу же, но отмотать время назад и прикусить вовремя язык — не в его силах.

— Собирай свое тряпье, катись, — очень ровно, совсем негневно сказал Дайки и окинул Тайгу таким взглядом, что ему стало нехорошо. Словно Тайга был тараканом, которого следовало бы по-хорошему прихлопнуть тапкой, но жаль марать подошву о подобную мерзость. Он брезгливо сморщился, поднялся с постели и в два счета оказался у дверей.

— Стой, я не то имел в виду, — забормотал Тайга, но Дайки уже вышел из комнаты. А еще через минуту щелкнула замком входная дверь. 

Дайки было душно, неимоверно жарко в плотной толстовке, которую он накинул на голое тело. Он сам не знал, куда бредет, но ни капли не удивился, когда ноги вынесли его к той самой площадке, на которой он совсем недавно растянул голеностоп.

Гулкий стук мяча по асфальту звучал почти музыкой: по площадке, не обращая внимания на жару, бегал мальчонка лет, наверное, десяти. Он совсем не попадал в корзину, хмурился после каждой неудачи, но покорно шел за мячом и начинал сначала. Из-за сетки Дайки машинально отмечал, что он делает не так: слишком высоко позволяет подняться мячу, слишком сильно швыряет мяч в корзину…

— Эй, малец, ты слишком сильно стараешься, — мальчик утер предплечьем лицо и вопросительно уставился него, а Дайки продолжил: — Хочешь, покажу как надо?

Мальчик пожал плечами, но мяч все же передал. Дайки сжал шершавую резину ладонями, огладил пыльные бока. Семерка не подходит для ребенка — поэтому он с силой толкает его от груди, поэтому лупит со всей дури, имитируя дриблинг. Ему хотя бы пятерку, чтобы мяч не был таким большим и тяжелым. Дайки вздохнул, пару раз ударил мячом об асфальт, только чтобы почувствовать, и, не глядя, бросил его в кольцо, изящно изогнув кисть. В два шага догнал и снова бросил, широко улыбнувшись. Казалось, вместо мяча в корзину летят гнев, боль, разочарование. В этот момент Дайки понял, что ему нужно.

— Как тебя звать? — Дайки утер пот со лба, чуть расстегнул молнию на толстовке и поморщился от густого пряного запаха пота. Несмотря на жару дышать стало легче.

— Макото, — отозвался мальчик, поймав сильный пас.

— А меня — Аомине, попробуй-ка бросить отсюда, старайся попасть в щит чуть выше кольца…

 

— Аомине-семпай, не могу больше, — выдавил из себя запыхавшийся Макото, перебрасывая ему мяч. 

— Передохни, — милостиво разрешил Дайки и рванул к кольцу, словно за его спиной были крылья. Забросив мяч в кольцо, он, впрочем, сбавил обороты, но восхищения в глазах Макото не убавилось. 

— Научите меня так же? — с надеждой спросил мальчик, когда Дайки подошел к нему.

— Нет, — скривился Дайки. — Из меня хреновый учитель, это слишком скучно и вообще… Чему мне тебя учить? Ни выносливости, ни силы воли… — он отвернулся, потер пыльной рукой затылок и бросил: — Если придешь завтра вечером, скажу что делать, чтобы силенок прибавилось. А там видно будет.

 

Сумерки набросили на Токио сизый палантин, когда Дайки наконец вернулся домой. Даже пустая площадка действовала на него успокаивающе. Щербатый асфальт, видевший сотни кроссовок и мячей, был безжизненным и серым, но для Дайки, почему-то, близким и родным. Да и этот Макото чем-то Тецу ему напомнил. Словно на пару часов перенесся в среднюю школу, где главной проблемой было не проиграть в очередном матче. А потом в его жизни появился Тайга, и стало сложно. 

— Зато нескучно, — пробормотал Дайки сам себе, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

Сидя на холодеющем бордюре, он понял: Тайгу он все равно любит. Потому что нельзя разлюбить за час, как и за день, или неделю. Любовь — химия, которая плавает в венах, наркотик, а Дайки слишком крепко подсел на него, чтобы отрубить раз и навсегда. А еще, нельзя презирать того, кто дорог. Просто не получается. Все внутри стремилось оправдать, найти объяснение его словам, понять, наверное. 

В окне, прикрытом шелестящей листвой сакуры, горел свет, и, значит, Тайга был все еще в квартире. Дайки нахмурился, глубоко вздохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду и вбежал вверх по серым ступенькам.

По квартире плыл аппетитный запах. Дайки осторожно заглянул на кухню и застыл, глядя на Тайгу, сосредоточенно рубящего овощи. Нож мелькал в его руке, словно механический. Перед Тайгой стояла глубокая миска, куда он осторожно ссыпал с доски аккуратные кубики овощей. На скуле синевой налился приличный синяк.

— Я тут ужин начал готовить, — Тайга смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Дайки. — Ты голодный?

Дайки мотнул головой, с трудом оторвался от дверного косяка, отступил в коридор и тяжело прошлепал в ванную. Стащил пропахшую потом толстовку и штаны, сунул их в корзину для белья, залез под прохладный душ. 

Часть Дайки требовала выставить Тайгу из квартиры и велеть, чтобы больше не возвращался. Другая часть мечтала свернуть челюсть, сломать нос и удушить, чтобы не мучился. А маленький, размером с кулак, комок мышц и вен просил Тайгу обратно. Чтобы спать рядом, целовать вихрастую макушку, ссориться по утрам — дышать одним на двоих воздухом.

Тупик.

Дайки вывернул кран, чертыхнулся. Полотенце он, конечно же, взять забыл.

Тайга сидел на полу у самых дверей ванной, упираясь ступнями в стену. В руках — белое пушистое полотенце. Он не глядя протянул его Дайки и, как мог, подобрал ноги, освобождая кусочек коридора. Дайки вздохнул, обмотал мокрые бедра полотенцем и легонько пнул Тайгу. 

— Подвинься, вечно с тобой места мало, — и, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд, уселся рядом. Плечом к плечу.

***

Нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы ожидать от Тайги извинений. Дайки идиотом не был.

Нужно было быть круглым дураком, чтобы не понять — Тайга просит прощения. Дайки дураком не был.

Нужно было быть настоящим кретином, чтобы биться головой о литую стену, если зашел в тупик. Дайки кретином не был.

Впрочем, если верить Сацуки, он успешно комбинировал в себе все вышеперечисленное на пару с Кагами-куном. И, помнится, тренер Сейрин была с ней согласна. Обидно, что женщины так часто правы, но в этот раз Дайки был счастлив подобной несправедливости.

Плечом к плечу у них всегда оставался шанс.

**Author's Note:**

> *сознательное отступление от правды. Не во всех крематориях позволяют присутствовать даже родственникам.  
> **небольшой кусочек буддийской сутры, читаемой во время похорон


End file.
